


Choices

by Taurwen13



Series: Choices [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Back to Hogwarts, Canon Compliant, Diagon Alley, Enthusiastic Consent, F/M, Feels, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Friendship/Love, Healing, Herbology, Hermione Granger is a Good Friend, Hogsmeade, Kissing, Lingerie, Masturbation, Minor Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Minor Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Night Terrors, POV Hannah Abbott, POV Neville Longbottom, Post-War, Potions, Quidditch Player Ginny Weasley, Sexual Content, Slice of Life, Some Humor, St Mungo's Hospital, The Princess Bride References, Three Broomsticks, implied soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 16:26:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 35,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18876874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taurwen13/pseuds/Taurwen13
Summary: Hannah has finally finished at Hogwarts, excited to start her new job as a Healer-in-Training at St. Mungo's. On her first day, she stumbles upon Neville, her old crush, caring for his parents. Neville is tired of trying to be an Auror like everyone expects him to be, and finds solace in using his Herbology knowledge to try and find a cure for his Mum and Dad. When Hannah suggests he try helping them full time at the hospital, the first of many choices is made that funnel the two of them closer together. But are these really choices, or is there something more at work here?





	1. Tea and Scones

**Author's Note:**

> This was created as part of Hermione's Nook's Rare Pair Fest. I did Neville/Hannah and my scenario was Coworkers. 
> 
> I've never written something this long before. Shoutout to my amazing beta [ArielSakura](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArielSakura/pseuds/ArielSakura)\- you did awesome work and I could not have done this without you.

 

 It was the end of her final Year-End feast and everyone had already begun filing out of the Great Hall. So much had changed over the past year, both in the school and outside in the rest of the world, that leaving Hogwarts was very bittersweet. Hannah wished, as she had often done the past few years, that her Mum could’ve seen what she had accomplished here: Head Girl, highest N.E.W.T. grades in Hufflepuff for Herbology, and, sadly, a survivor of the aftermath following the Battle of Hogwarts.

She took a moment to take one last look at her school, and how different it had looked just a year ago.

Professor McGonagall’s year-end speech had put a heavy emphasis on how proud the Hogwarts’ staff was of the entire student body for helping rebuild both the physical castle itself and the bonds within. Even though Ravenclaw had won the House Cup that year, everyone had been proud of how much they had accomplished together. Slytherin House was even included more than she had ever seen, and they had worked the hardest at rebuilding than all the rest.

“Hey Hannah, wait up!”

Hannah looked up to hear Hermione as she was wading through the throng towards her.

“Want to ride a boat back across the lake together?”

“That would be great,” Hannah replied.

She was happy to have at least one person from her original year to graduate with, and after they had both made Head Girl they had grown quite close over their final year.

“So what are you going to do first when you get home?”

“Well, I was thinking about reviewing my notes from all my classes this year. I only have two days before I start my work in the Auror office.”

“SEVENTH YEARS THIS WAY,” bellowed Hagrid over the din around them. He waved at Hermione as the two girls rushed over to a waiting boat before finishing.

“Somehow I’m not surprised,” Hannah replied, rolling her eyes slightly. Both girls laughed.

“I’m going to be enjoying a few days of peace before I start my training at St. Mungo’s. I doubt I’ll be getting much downtime for a while after that.”

“Well, here’s to a new beginning for both of us,” Hermione said as the boats began moving and they took in one final look at the castle.

 -----

Neville was relieved to have finished his latest Auror assignment. No matter how hard they worked, there always seemed to be more dark wizards and witches to track down. He was spending his time between jobs the way he had done every chance he found that last year – visiting his parents at St. Mungo’s.

He had been trying everything he could find in his research with wizards around the world to help them come back from the powerful curse that had stripped everything but their lives from them. He knew it would be next to impossible, but having something to focus as an incentive to get through his daily job was helping him. He didn’t know how much more Auror work he could take.

Currently, he was working on a simple potion with Gingko leaves, fish oil, and chocolate. His mother’s eyes looked a little less glassy after he gave it to her, but not enough to really recognize anything. Still, it was more than she had shown since coming into the ward. Neville sighed, holding her hand before moving over to his dad to see how the potion did on him.

“I have the food delivery for – Oh, hi Neville.” Hannah entered the ward, nearly dropping the tray of food for his parents when she saw him. “I didn’t expect to see you here.”

Neville blinked. “Same. I mean- you- Erm, Well, it’s not unexpected that someone would bring their lunch, or come to check on them, but I didn’t know it would be you.” Neville sighed internally, he was supposed to be a big, tough Auror, but when faced with a girl he knew from school– especially _this_ girl –he reverted back to the fumbling kid he was at school. “I always stopped by here when I finish a job. I’m trying to do what I can to revive Mum and Dad’s minds. I know it’s probably impossible, but I don’t think I could live with myself as their son if I didn’t try. I’ve never seen you here when I’ve visited, though.” He fidgeted a little with the cuff of his sleeve. “Finished at Hogwarts finally, huh?”

“Yeah, I’m a Trainee Healer right now. I just started today and wanted to meet your parents, so I offered to bring their food up today.” Hannah blushed. “You were so comforting after losing Mum that after all you told me about them that I was curious to meet them.” She balanced the tray on hand and gestured towards his own, “What was that you’re giving your dad?”

“This?” Neville held up the goblet in his hand. “It’s a potion I’m working on. The healers aren’t quite sure what the torture actually did to their minds, so I’ve been trying all kinds of memory, depression, and coma treatments. I’ve been sending owls to healers all over the wizarding world trying to find out whatever I can that might help, as we don’t know much about this field yet. I know Dad is still in there somewhere and I want to try to find him. And Mum as well.”

Tears started to form on his face as he tried to hold his emotions in check. He saw Hannah hanging on every word he said like it was the most fascinating thing she’d ever heard and it was somehow even harder to keep things together when he was talking to her. It reminded him of their time in the DA together. She was quick to at least try whatever they were working on, even if she wasn’t the best at it.

It was kinda cute, but he couldn’t think about that right now.

“Fascinating. Where are you getting the ingredients?” she inquired.

“Well, actually,” Neville leaned back, scratching behind his neck, “I’ve grown most of what I’m trying out in the garden behind Gran’s house. I’ve been getting seeds with my owls so I know I have the same strands others have had success with. It’s funny, I don’t know if it’s because Snape isn’t breathing down my neck or that I do better understanding how to use the stuff I’ve grown, but I’m actually been getting pretty good at crafting my own potions.”

There was that look again. “I’m sure growing things yourself is bound to be helping their quality as ingredients, too. Professor Sprout always said the best ingredients were ones you knew were grown well, and she would always praised your work in the greenhouses. You were better than most of us in Hufflepuff – and we had a bit of extra help there.”

Neville chuckled. “I wish Professor McGonagall had given us extra practice in Transfiguration. I would of better use in the Auror office.”

“Don’t talk about yourself that way,” Hannah told him, sternly gazing at him to make her point. “You sound like your Gran. You are much better than you think you are. Why, most wizards can’t create their own potions and you improved leaps and bounds in Professor Slughorn’s remedial potions classes. I still am amazed any of us learned anything your last year.”

This wasn’t the first time she had pointed out how Gran treated him. Neville saw the stern look that always accompanied these comments gradually fade into her unmistakable, deep, red blush.

“I mean, ah, oh I have to go.” She muttered awkwardly, thrusting the tray of food into Neville’s hands. “I have to, um, deliver more meals before they get cold. Have a good day!”

And with that Neville watched her run down the corridor. What had that been about. He turned his attention to the forgotten tray of food and then to his parents. “I have some dinner for you, Dad. Looks like I’ll help you and Mum eat before I leave tonight. Let’s get you sat up now.”

 -----

“So, you froze after complimenting him and ran out of the room?” Hermione surmised over the phone.

“Yes. I don’t know what came over me! I thought I was over my crush on him after not seeing him for a year.”

Hannah was thankful that, having been brought up in a half magical, half muggle house that she

at least could talk to her closest friend over the telephone when stuff like this came up. Somehow it felt like a more private way to communicate since most of the people she worked with had no idea what it even was.

“Well, obviously you aren’t”

Hannah could hear the chuckle in her voice even through the phone. “And you said he comes in often?”

“Yeah, about every time he finishes an assignment. He’s trying to see if he can help his parents.”

“I thought magical maladies were untreatable?”

“That’s what I was taught as well. When I asked around, most of the staff think he’s daft for even trying, and the rest of them find it sad that he’s going after a presumably lost cause.” Hannah could feel a twinge of sadness creep up on her.

“And you?” Hermione inquired. “What do you think about it?”

“I - uh,” Hannah started. “I hadn’t really thought that much about it. Honestly, if anyone could do it, it’s him. He’s got more incentive than probably anyone else in the wizarding world to help his parents, he’s extremely talented at Herbology, much better at Potions than he used to be now that he’s found his niche-”

“-and handsome and sexy and oh my Neville how handsome you’ve become since year one.” Hermione finished in a mocking falsetto.

“HERMIONE!” Hannah could feel the warm blush overtake her cheeks and knew Hermione could hear it in her voice.

“Oh, please. It’s not like I’m going to tell him. I may work with him now, but you’re my friend and I can respect that it’s your crush and your duty to declare your love to him.”

“Ugh, why do I let you torment me like this? It’s not like he’s ever even going to like me.”

“Because I’m your friend and that’s also my job. You are far too hard on yourself. It’s getting late, want to call it a night and talk again tomorrow?”

“Yes, anything to get you to drop this line of conversation.” Hannah laughed, “night ‘Mione.”

“Night, Hannah. Have sweet dreams of Neville tonight,” teased Hermione, determined to get one final jab in before the night was over.

“Oi, shut it!” Hannah said, hanging up the phone. She sighed. She hadn’t thought that Neville might show up in her dreams tonight. Thanks to Hermione, it seemed it was going to be much harder to stop thinking about him. Hannah couldn’t tell if that was a bad thing or not.

\-----

“Earth to Neville – Hey NEVILLE!”

“Hmm?” Neville shook his head trying to clear it. “What did you say, Ron? Sorry, must’ve missed it.”

“I said, what’s up with you lately? You keep staring off into space on us. We can’t risk you doing that on a mission you know.”

“Yeah,” added Harry, “you’ve been more and more distracted lately. Is there something up with your parents?”

“Uh, yes. I’ve - um had some luck growing potion ingredients that I’m trying to figure out how to best use them.”

Ever clueless, Harry fell for it. “Well, don’t forget you do have a job to do here as well.”

Ron didn’t seem to buy it but he didn’t speak up, much to Neville’s relief.

“So, what is on our agenda for today,” Neville said hurriedly.

Looking down on his desk, Ron grumbled. “Ugh, training exercises. Looks like we get to drill on concealment and disguise. I HATE these drills.”

Neville gulped. Disguise usually entailed Transfiguration. This was going to be a nightmare.

“Well,” sighed Harry, “looks like we’ve got work to do. Let’s go.”

\-----

Hannah sighed over her cup of tea. It had been a long shift and she was enjoying a few minutes in the visitor’s tea room to decompress before returning home. Having to assist in the surgery of a small child that had snagged his father’s wand and accidentally blew them and half their living room up took quite a bit out of her. The burns were terrible, over half of the poor boy’s body, and even with magical healing it was still painful to watch. She hoping she’d eventually become less shocked at what came through the doors of the hospital, but some of it was going to take time.

She took another sip of tea when she caught sight of Neville entering the sitting area with his own cup and a plate of scones. Before she had time to think she had started waving him over to the chair opposite of her at her table.

_‘Oh my gosh, what on earth just possessed me to do that?’_

It was too late to do anything else now, he was already heading towards her.

_‘Wait, what the? Is he – is he grinning at me? No, he can’t be...’_

Neville sat down in front of her. “Hi Hannah, um – adjusting to working her okay?”

She was relieved he had started the conversation – she wasn’t sure she could have thought up a subject on her own.

“I’m doing alright. Today was kinda hard – I still can’t handle having children brought through here yet – but basic care of patients is really coming naturally for me. In fact,” a slight blush came to her checks as hard as she tried to will it not to, “I was assigned to your parents’ floor often just for that reason. Not all of the trainees can handle that floor, but I guess I just see them as your parents instead of-” Her voice started trailing off.

“It’s alright,” Neville assured her. “It’s no secret to me that my parents make some people feel

uncomfortable.” He shrugged before continuing. “Honestly, if I hadn’t grown up around them like this, I would probably feel the same way, but this is all I know.”

‘ _Wow_ ,’ thought Hannah ‘ _Everyone that thought he was weak early on in school – but growing up like this has made him incredibly strong. No wonder he was such a good leader in the DA. His parents would be just as proud of him as I hope my Mum would have been of me_.’

“Hannah, are you okay? You seem distracted. I’m not bothering you, am I?” The puppy dog look of sadness currently plastered on his face almost broke her heart.

“No! It’s not that. I just – I just was thinking about some things. I’m sorry. Er, how is work at the Auror office? Hermione said they are trying to push her group up through to full-fledged Aurors as quickly as possible because of how crazy things still are.”

This did help him not look as sad, but it didn’t make him look any happier. Hannah cringed at the realization she hadn’t made him really feel any better.

Dropping his head, Neville sighed and waited a moment before answering. “Honestly, and I haven’t really told anyone this, I don’t know if I am cut out for it. I mean, I’m not exactly bad at the job, but I’m also not great at it. We had training drills today and I failed everything that had anything remotely to do with Transfiguration.” Neville looked up into her eyes. “I’m proud to follow in my parents’ footsteps – I really am – and while I’m still working on not having my Gran’s negative voice framing everything I do, I still truly do not think this is the right route for me. I don’t know what to do if I’m not an Auror, though.”

He shook his head. “Hey, you want the last scone? I don’t feel as hungry as I thought I would be, but I think I remember you saying once that you like these.” Even with the distress he was in, Neville seemed to have a little twinkle in his eye when he said that. It was a little mesmerizing.

Hannah took the scone in Neville’s outstretched hand. It was still warm and smelled heavenly. “Thanks. I’m sorry that Auror work isn’t more enjoyable for you.” Suddenly her face lit up as she formulated an idea.

“Wait, what if you took on a job here?”

_‘…I could be close to you every day.’_

_‘What the, wait, why on Earth would THAT be my first thought?’_

“Really? I don’t know what I could do here that would be worth being hired for. I’m not exactly the most skilled at healing charms.”

‘ _…Think of something Hannah. Something that could entice him to stay_.’

‘ _Seriously, again with this brain?_ ’

Thankfully, Neville remained unaware of her inner monologuing.

“What about all the work you are doing to help your parents? The hospital may be able to give you a grant for your research and you would be able to focus on them instead of devoting time between missions. And, as a plus, no Transfiguration needed.”

Neville’s face brightened the more she talked. Her internal voice was nearly gloating when she noticed.

“You make a good point. I’ll have to think about it. There definitely would be some perks working here.” He grinned, staring at her for a bit before shaking his head quickly.

Hannah looked down and noticed that both of their teacups, as well as the plate of scones, were empty.

Neville must have noticed about the same time as well. They both stared quietly at their cups, neither one making a move right away to get up. Hannah just felt comfortable sitting there with him and part of her wished she could just do that forever.

Eventually, Neville stood up with a sad sounding sigh. “I have to go see Gran this evening and I need to get going or I’ll be late. She can be very particular about punctuality.” They both stood up slowly, grabbing their teacups and reaching for the empty scones plate. Each realizing the other one had also picked it up they both managed to drop the plate simultaneously, causing the fine china to shatter all over the table. Neville was quick to get his wand out and silently repair the dish before handing it to Hannah.

“Here, you take it. I don’t want to risk breaking it again.”

Hannah looked on in awe. “How did you do that so fast?”

Neville grinned. “Upside of being clumsy: you get really good at casting fixing charms. So, um, would you like to grab tea and talk again about this time tomorrow if I don’t get pulled into a mission?” Neville was still grinning, but his checks had started to turn a little pink.

Hannah was a little shocked. “I - I would love that. I’m usually off shift by around this time.”

“Great, see you tomorrow then!” Neville flashed her a smile as he ran towards the stairs, stopping only briefly to place his cup in the bin by the door.

Hannah stood there for a minute, still holding her cup and the plate. She was completely flabbergasted.

 _‘Did that really happen? Did – Did Neville just ask me to tea tomorrow?_ ’

A warm feeling started from the centre of her chest and radiated outwards until her entire body was feeling cozy.

Tomorrow evening couldn’t get here fast enough.

\-----

Neville apparated about a block from Gran’s house to give him a chance to think while he walked. His mind swarmed with conflicting thoughts and he knew it would be impossible to think once Gran started telling him what he should be doing. He had already accepted that he was never going to be able to fit the cookie cutter mold of what she thought he should be, and while things had been better since the Battle of the Department of Mysteries it still was hard to be himself around her sometimes.

Unfortunately, she also was about the only person he felt he could confide in, which made for a tricky situation sometimes.

‘ _…But you were able to talk to Hannah just fine about how you feel your job as an Auror is going._ ’

_‘I don’t know how I was able to get that out. It must’ve just slipped somehow’_

_‘…You were happy today. Happier than you have been since before becoming an Auror.’_

_‘I was helping my parents – that always makes me happier’_

_‘…Happier, yes, but not happy. Face it Longbottom, you are miserable. You need to change things.’_

_‘Gran would never approve of me becoming a Healer, or anything besides an Auror. I’d be wasting potential that way.’_

_‘…Seriously, are you listening to yourself? Gran doesn’t control your life anymore – you do. And being miserable all the time is not fun.’_

Neville shook his head as if trying to knock the other voice out of it. He was at Gran’s house now and he didn’t have any more time or mental energy to devote to this trail of thought. He reached up to use the knocker when the door suddenly opened.

“Neville dear, you’re terribly late. Dinner is already on the table. Hurry up and take your seat.” Gran said, pulling him inside.

“Yes, Gran,” Neville sighed. It looked like it would be a long evening.

They passed into the great dining room and took their seats. The pictures of his parents smiling down on him served as a reminder of his earlier internal debate. He was so caught up in their eyes that he completely missed what his Gran had said.

“Neville, I asked you a question. How was your work today? I heard you had training again today. Are you getting any better at Transfiguration?”

How on earth had she heard about that already?

“It went okay I guess,” Neville shrugged. There wasn’t much more he could say that wouldn’t make her react.

“Well good. I am glad to hear you are getting better at that. So, tell me, what made you late tonight?”

Gran took a bite of her roast as she waited for Neville’s answer.

“To be honest,” he paused, “I was visiting Mum and Dad again.” ‘

 _‘Here we go,_ ’ he thought.

“Are you still trying out those absurd potion concoctions on them? Neville, if nearly 20 years of experts haven’t made any progress with them, there is no way someone who struggled with Potions all through school has any hope of doing anything but harm them. You really should devote yourself more to your actual job. Your parents-

“-would be proud to see me following in their footsteps and bringing honour to the family’s name.” Neville finished rather robotically.

Gran was visibly starting to get angry. Setting down her fork she snapped back. “You don’t have to be rude about it. I’m only trying to help you continue to succeed, as you did at the Battle of Hogwarts.”

Neville felt a hot rage starting to surface, fueled by over a year of denial that he was suddenly unable to control after his earlier conversation with Hannah. Before he knew what he was doing, Neville stood up; causing the table contents to rattle a little.

“No, you are trying to help me succeed at being what you want me to be. I’m tired of being an Auror. In fact, I really, truly hate it. I feel happiest trying to help Mum and Dad and I’m going down to St. Mungo’s to see if I can do more there full time, then I am going down to the Auror’s office to tell Robards that I quit.” Neville began moving swiftly towards the door while his Gran tried to call out to him.

“What? How dare you – you are throwing your potential down the drain for an unobtainable dream. Your parents –“

Neville slammed the door and found himself standing on the stoop.

_‘Crap, now what do I do?’_

_‘…What else? You do exactly what you told Gran you would do.’_

The feelings he had so strongly felt inside Gran’s house were soon were quickly replaced with the shock and fear of the unknown. He began to walk distractedly – too preoccupied to even focus on where he was going. Could he really do this? Was it even a possibility he could get this crazy idea Hannah planted into his head to work?

The thought of Hannah made him smile, calming his nerves a little and giving him a chance to breathe. At that moment he knew he had made his decision. He just needed to do a couple of things first.

 


	2. The Research Grant

Hannah had been looking forward all day to the chance of having tea with Neville after her shift. Even the group of Muggles teens that had been given Skiving Snackboxes and encouraged to see who could eat the most in under a minute hadn’t dampened her spirits - much.

All spare healers and trainee healers had been brought in to help regardless of what floor they were working on that day. Katie Bell, one of Hannah’s old classmates, had gotten to take leadership over the situation despite being one of the newer full-fledged Healers as she had the most experience with the candies.

The culprit was still at large, and George Weasley himself had already been in to make sure the kids were alright. He matched the reward the Ministry was offering for information to catch the culprit after personally thanking all the staff for their efforts. Honestly, she was a bit happy for the excitement – it made for a much quicker feeling shift than if she had been sitting there twiddling her thumbs. She finished charming away the last of the blood and vomit before looking at the clock.

She had originally wanted to be a little early to see Neville but she was already 15 minutes past when she should have been up there. Pulling her hair back into a neater ponytail, she hurried upstairs she hoping he hadn’t thought she had stood her up.

Scanning the room quickly, she was happy to see Neville sitting in the tea area smiling back at her. After a quick wave, Hannah nearly ran through the line to get her cup.

_‘Why am I so happy right now?’_

_‘…You know the answer to that already. Why are you thinking about it?’_

“Hey, Hannah!”

Neville smiled at her as she approached their table from yesterday. It was enough to pull her out of her thoughts – a little.

“Care for a scone?” She swore she saw him smirk a little with the offer.

“Sure. It’s been a day.”

“I heard. I ran into George on his way out and he told me what happened. Everybody going to be okay?”

“They should be. We were given a few pointers about how these sweets work which will help us later on if something like this happens again.”

“Good. What about the little boy from yesterday? Is he doing any better?”

“I think so. Honestly, I didn’t get to him on my rounds today before being called in for the emergency, but as I haven’t heard anything that should be a good sign.”

_‘Wow, he’s really taken an interest in all of this.’_

“What about you – how was Auror work today? I’m guessing they have you looking for whoever poisoned the Muggle kids?”

“I wouldn’t know. I didn’t go to work today.”

“Oh,” Hannah said, hindsight telling her she probably shouldn’t have brought up the Auror office. “Did – did you have the day off or something?”

Neville chuckled. “Or something. I’m going to have quite a few more days off as a matter of fact. I quit this morning.”

“What?” Hannah blurted out. “Why?”

“I thought long and hard about what you said yesterday, and it all just made sense. I’ve been miserable for far too long – I work my butt off trying to be what my parents would want – what my Gran tells me they would want. But in reality, it’s not me. My skills and my passion lie in herbology and helping people. Not chasing after dark wizards and forcing myself to be something I’m not.”

Hannah was in shock. “If you aren’t going to be an Auror, then what will you do?”

“Funny you should say that,” he grinned. “As a matter of fact, I talked to Madame Larch –“

Hannah nearly spat out her mouthful of tea.

“The head of the hospital?”

“Yes.” Neville grinned mischievously before continuing. “Before I went to the Auror office I stopped by and talked to her about my parents. She agrees that there haven’t been many successful strides trying to cure magical memory loss, or with mental health in general, and if I am willing to dedicate my time and energy into this they will sponsor my work. In other words,” Neville looked straight into her eyes, “we are kind of coworkers now.”

Hannah’s heart surged with pure joy. It was still a novel feeling, but one she was getting more accustomed to happening around Neville. For the first time, she let herself bask in its warmth without second-guessing herself. She could get used to this.

\-----

Neville nibbled on his scone waiting for Hannah to reply. She looked as ecstatic as he felt, and if he was honest with himself it wasn’t just because he was given a real chance to hopefully make his parents more than just husks.

The more he studied her face, the more it took him back to their days fighting the Carrows in Dumbledore’s army. If the fate of the world hadn’t been at stake, he knew he would have asked her out ages ago. Many times he had kicked himself for letting that chance slide, thinking about what might have been had things been different. He was almost done with his scone before she finally began to speak again.

“That’s great Neville. I’m sure your parents would be thrilled to see you follow your dream. I think my Mum would have loved to see me become a Healer. She was thrilled when I became a Hufflepuff because she knew how much I enjoyed helping others. I think that’s one of the main reasons I joined the D.A. – I felt like it might help me learn how to make a difference.”

So she was thinking about their time in the D.A. as well. Neville tried not to look too much into it, but his brain had already beat him to it.

‘ _Ask her out_ ,’ it whispered, ‘ _this is your chance.’_

“THE TEA ROOM WILL BE CLOSING IN FIVE MINUTES”

It seemed to be enough to snap Hannah out of her own, hopefully happy, little world.

“Oh my, is it already that late?”

“I guess it is. I must have completely lost track of the time talking with you.”

_‘did I really just say that out loud?’_

“I know. This is fun.” Hannah blushed.

Her comment temporally derailed any train of thought trying going through his head.

_‘did SHE just say that out loud?’_

It took him a moment to respond.

“So…um…got any plans for tonight after this?”

“Oh, yeah! Hermione and I are meeting up at The Leaky Pub to discuss how our jobs are going. We are hopefully going to make a habit of it every Thursday.”

“Okay,” Neville tried to hide the sudden disappointment in his voice, though he thought Hannah might have still noticed it though.

“But could we still meet up here tomorrow? Since you work here now, we could even meet up over lunch. I mean, if our schedules allow it of course.”

She was starting to talk faster. Neville thought the look blooming on her face was adorable. How could he say no to that?

“Yeah, I would like that. Tomorrow then.” He stretched out his hand towards hers to shake her hand without even thinking – manners had been really important to Gran and he was very glad about that.

Otherwise, he might have been too nervous to try.

Taking his hand, Hannah nodded. Her hands were softer than he had expected, warm and smooth as well. As sudden as the handshake had started it was over.

“Well, I need to go get ready to see Hermione. Bye!” Before he had a chance to grab anything, Hannah had whisked away both their cups and the scones’ plate.

“Bye,” Neville waved after her. He could feel a goofy look forming on his face but he couldn’t do anything to stop it. If this was what working with Hannah was going to be like, then he definitely made the right choice.

\-----

“It was awful, Hermione. I remember seeing those candies in action at school, but this was unreal. The poor kids actually thought they were dying. I probably would too if I suddenly spiked a fever, puked my guts out, had blood gushing from my nose, and kept fainting all at the same time. It really was a mercy to obliviate that bit from their minds.”

“Annnd there goes my appetite. Thanks, Hannah.”

“Hey, it’s not like you are going into a field devoid of messy situations. You may actually be causing them for me to fix later.”

“We are supposed to do our best NOT to land people into St. Mungo’s, but I guess it does happen from time to time. Today was mostly drills for tracking. I’m getting better, but I am frustrated that it isn’t coming 100% naturally for me, despite all the books I’ve read about the subject.”

“I’m sure you’ll get the hang of it, Hermione. You’re doing exactly what you are great at and it’s what you love to boot. I was just telling Neville over tea that –“

“Wait, you talked to Neville again today? I didn’t see him at work and wondered where he was.”

She was going to find out sooner or later. It might as well be from her.

“Well, actually, he quit being an Auror.”

“What? Why?”

Hannah chuckled. “That’s exactly what I said, too. I might be responsible for that.”

“How? Spill, what did you do?” Hermione was now excitedly leaning over her plate of food as if it would make her hearing better.

“I may have suggested he see if the hospital would sponsor his work to help his parents full time.” She shrank into herself a little, looking up at Hermione with a half-grin knowing EXACTLY what was about to come next.

“So, in other words, you gave him an idea that would allow him to work with you and the next day he quits his job to try it out?”

“Well, technically he asked about the grant before quitting his job at the Auror office – ”

“Semantics. He likes you.”

“Well, maybe.” Hannah couldn’t stop grinning. Her mind suddenly went back to that handshake earlier.

It was over so quick – too quickly – but she had been shocked at the sudden jolt she felt up her arm at his touch that she pulled away before she knew what she was doing. His hands were smoother that she had expected – even with gloves most herbologists she had met had rough, chaffed hands – and a firm grip almost like he didn’t want to let go. Maybe he hadn’t. Hannah wouldn’t ever know now.

For a brief second, a small wave of sadness tried to wash over her face, but before it could –

“Hannah? You gonna keep staring at your food or eat it sometime tonight?”

Snapping out of her thoughts, Hannah tried to focus instead on her plate. Despite Hermione’s comment earlier, it looked like her appetite hadn’t been overly affected, while Hannah’s own plate appeared to hardly have been touched.

“I’ll just take it home. I don’t think I’ll be able to eat much tonight.”

“Man, you have it bad,” Hermione said shaking her head. “I gotta go – Ron’s planning to ‘critique’ my drills today when I get back to my apartment and I really just want to get it over with. Besides, it’s nearly 9 pm and both of us have to get up in the morning.”

Somehow Hannah suspected that if she was struggling to eat, sleep was going to be just as hard tonight.

\-----

The next few weeks after Neville’s first day at the hospital flew by without him really noticing. Not only was his work cultivating potential herbs proving more time consuming than he first thought, but it had also been quite tedious moving his plants from his grandmother’s house to the garden space the hospital had installed for him on their roof.

A few of the more dangerous specimens like the Ithizead Vine needed multiple charms just to safely package them for transit, while others like the lavender offshoots were already so copious that it took all day to move one type of plant. Tea with Hannah continued both during lunch as well as after their shifts, and it easily became the highlight of his day. No matter what he was doing he could always stop to enjoy their time together and decompress from everything he had been working on. Today had seemed to be no different.

“So…I had my 1-month evaluation today.”

“Already? Isn’t it too early for that.”

Hannah blinked. “Neville, I’ve been working here for four weeks and you have almost as long.” 

“Wow. I guess I hadn’t noticed. I just transferred the last of my plants from Gran’s today. I didn’t realize it had taken me so long.”

“You and I both know that some plants are harder to care for than others, and you have to admit that there was no way you were going to transplant that fully grown gingko tree quickly. Look at the bright side – you now have everything in one accessible location and can focus on really starting what you are here to do. Speaking of your Gran…” Hannah’s voice trailed off before she could ask the implied question.

“She still hasn’t spoken to me. Aside from discussing with the hospital the logistics of me moving my plants she hasn’t even acknowledge me. I’ve caught glimpses of her glaring at me from the upstairs windows when I was working, but she always disappeared before I could actually look at her. I stopped sending owls a while ago when I didn’t get any answers.” Neville shrugged. “At least she hasn’t sent me a howler.”

Hannah nodded. She was staring into his eyes again. As soon as he caught her she looked down blushing. “True.”

A moment past before she jumped up a little.

“Oh yeah, I was just about to tell you how my eval went.”

Now it was Neville’s turn to stare into her eyes. “Yeah?”

“I got a 74. I mixed up a couple of bandaging techniques and couldn’t recite all of the hospital guidelines verbatim, but I didn’t do as bad as some of the Trainees. I heard one of them mixed up her potions and gave her ‘patient’ a Hiccoughing Solution instead of Skele-Gro.”

“Ouch.”

“Yeah, these evals put most of us on edge. This one though helps the hospital figure out what ward to assign us to for more specialized training. If we do really bad they can even fire us.”

Neville blinked. “I’m not going to have to go through that, am I?”

“I don’t think so.” Hannah scrunched up her face as she spoke. “You are working with the hospital, but I’m not sure you are a hospital employee perse.”

He breathed a slight sigh of relief. “That’s good. Any idea where they might put you?”

Hannah shook her need. “Not really. While I didn’t really fail anything, I’m not sure I excelled at anything either. I wouldn’t be surprised if they just send me wherever they have a gap for a trainee to fill.”

“Don’t sound so sad about that. Being able to work anywhere is a good thing. You could be a great asset to the hospital if you could work any place they need you. I hope your new assignment won’t interfere with us having tea together.” Neville tried but couldn’t hide the note of sadness in his voice.

“No! I won’t let that happen.” Hannah declared, throwing her hands down and pushing herself up from the table. People were starting to stare a bit as she sheepishly sat back down. “I mean, uh…”

Neville looked at her pointedly for a moment before continuing. “Do you really enjoy having tea with me so much?”

Hannah blushed brighter than Neville had ever seen her blush before. “Yeah, I guess I do.”

Neville thought about what he was about to do for what felt like an eternity.

_‘…Ask her!’_

_‘But if she says no I could ruin this.’_

_‘…You won’t know unless you try, and you keep feeling remorse every time you don’t say anything.’_

“Do – do you want to go get a couple of Butterbeers with me tomorrow after work?”

“What?” Hannah had a quizzical look on her face that Neville couldn’t place.

“You don’t have to,” Neville looked down towards his feet as he talked, “I just figured we could celebrate your placement in the hospital. If you don’t want-“

“I’d love to! Wanna meet about an hour after shift so we can get ready?”

_‘Get ready? Was this going to be a date?’_

“Sure. It’s a date then,” he responded without realizing what exactly was coming out of his mouth.

As soon as it dawned on him what he said, Neville sheepishly excused himself and darted for the door.

\-----

“So his exact words were ‘it’s a date’?”

Hannah took a deep swig from her ale. It was Thursday, which meant another girls’ night out. “Yeah, right before he awkwardly made for the door. I’m not sure he meant it like that. I think it just came out.”

“Still though – even if it isn’t a date-date, he still asked you to go somewhere with him outside of work.”

“I know, right!” Hannah squealed a little.

Hermione smiled at her. “You know, if I were to be brutally honest, you really are much happier when you talk about him – happier than you were during Herbology last year. Merlin, you aren’t even close to this happy when you are talking about being a Healer even. I know I tend to pick on you about this, but it sounds like you two really work together.”

“You really think so?” Hannah beamed. Suddenly it dawned on her. “Crap, what do you think I should wear?”

“Oh honey,” Hermione grinned mischievously, “you have no idea how long I’ve been waiting for you to ask that.”

  



	3. Pre-Date Shower Thoughts

Neville couldn’t believe he had said that. A date? He couldn’t even stay in the room long enough to see how she reacted. Now he probably had put her in a difficult position, and that was the last thing he wanted to do. He knew she probably wouldn’t back out – she was the epitome of a Hufflepuff when it came to making her friends happy – but he was still worried she would force herself to go for all the wrong reasons. He sighed, throwing himself down onto his bed only to hear an owl scratching on the window of his apartment. It took only one look to recognize that particular barn owl.

It was Gran’s.

Groaning, Neville rolled off his bed and opened the window for the bird to come in. Moonbeam had always been one of his favourite owls and it was kinda nice to see her – even if he wasn’t looking forward to whatever she had been sent to deliver. He smoothed her feathers to help keep himself calm as he read her letter.

 

_Dearest Neville,_

_I hope this letter finds you well. I noticed you have completed your goal of moving your collection of plants out of my yard. I had hoped you would have come to your senses before now. It would seem I am unable to legally bar you from doing whatever preposterous scheme you are considering to involve your parents, my son and his wife, in as you are now fully of age. I must implore you once more to stop this before you disgrace your parents memory any further. I have talked to the head of the Auror office and they are willing –_

 

Neville stopped reading the letter. So she had been watching him, and in her own way was trying to help him.

_‘…More like try to continue running your life.’_

She definitely seemed to have still been busily nosing into his life. Neville stroked Moonbeam one more time.

“Sorry girl, I don’t have an answer to send.”

She nodded and flew off, leaving Neville once more to be alone with his thoughts.

\-----

Hannah had stayed out with Hermione much later than she had been expecting to – which also translated to more drinks than she normally would have. Stumbling out of bed the next morning she made her way to her bathroom to puke before rummaging around in her cabinet for her hangover cure potion. She didn’t need it often, so it took her a while to locate it. By the time she had swallowed it and given it time to work, she realized she was late for work.

“Merlin’s beard,” she muttered to herself, “today is not starting out the way I had hoped.”

Jumping quickly into her uniform Hannah rushed through the fireplace floo without even grabbing breakfast.

“Hey Hannah – you need to report to Larch’s office right away,” the welcome nurse told her upon entering. “She’s got something she needs to tell you and has already been in here asking if you’ve arrived yet.”

Great, the one day she’s late is the day the Head Healer is looking for her. Sighing, Hannah made her way into the back hallway and knocked on Larch’s door before entering.

“You’ve made it in. Good.”

“I’m so sorry I was late Madame. It was a rough morning and-”

“Calm down Ms Abbott, I’m not here to lecture you.”

“You’re not?” Hannah blinked. “I mean…”

“It’s alright. Please, sit.” Larch conjured up a chair for Hannah to sit in, as well as a tea tray. Gesturing towards Hannah, she continued, “I wanted to talk about your future here with this hospital.”

Hannah sat down and took her tea quietly. She was a bit nervous – most Trainees don’t get placed this early, but many do fail out. She sat silently and waited for Larch to continue.

“Your scores were all over the place in your assessment. I’m finding it difficult to guess where you will most fit in here. It seems you have been spending more than a little time with our newest research consultant – Mr. Longbottom. I trust you understand a bit about his work here?”

“Yes, actually. Well, at least a bit. He’s trying to further the field of mental health and memory loss in the wizarding community, partially in hopes of finding a way to revive his parents from their current state.”

“A more accurate description would be championing the beginnings of mental health in our community I hate to say.” Larch shook her head sadly. “We really have next to nothing to aid witches and wizards that suffer everything from a rogue Obliviate like Mr. Lockhart to more common cases we are noticing at a growing rate of depression and anxiety post-war – and it would seem that the muggle community is starting to focus on this subject as well.” Larch paused to sip her tea.

After a moment, Hannah responded. “I am delighted that St. Mungo’s is moving into this direction, but I’m curious as to what this has to do with my placement here?”

Larch smiled. “I feel you would be wasted if we only placed you on basic Healer duties. Your marks from Hogwarts,” she glanced over to her filing cabinet to summon a folder to her desk before continuing, “indicates you were quite adept at Herbology. I have even gone so far as to confer with Professor Sprout on this matter and she agrees wholeheartedly with my assessment. I would like to assign you to a new position working alongside Mr. Longbottom in both his rooftop greenhouse and pursuit of knowledge in this new field of research. This is, of course, pending on you being okay with this assignment. If you would still rather work in a more traditional role somewhere else in the hospital-”

“NO! I mean, no, I would love to assist Nevi- I mean, Mr. Longbottom, in whatever capacity I can.”

“Good. I would ask that you finish out your rounds today as you are already scheduled, and you may start your new job bright and early Monday morning. On time, Ms Abbott.”

Larch sent a look over her glasses much like Hannah had been accustomed to from Professor McGonagall, and it had exactly the same effect.

“Yes, Madame Larch. And thank you.” Hannah left the office quickly, pausing just a moment to lean on the back of the Head Healer’s door. She made a mental note to send a letter of thanks to Professor Sprout in the morning before focusing on her last day as a Trainee Healer.

\-----

Neville had arrived at the hospital earlier than he normally did. Gran’s letter kept rattling around in his head and he knew that gardening would be the best way to get her words out of his head. He always felt much calmer around plants – even the Mimbulus Mimbletonia his uncle had sent him when he was at Hogwarts had made a noticeable difference in his mood when he cared for it in the dorm.

He had worked quickly, harvesting a few more sprigs of lavender to dry from here, meticulously watering a few rare plants there, whatever he felt they needed. Throwing himself into his work, he was somewhat jarred out of a zone by an inter-office memo from the Head Healer’s office asking him to meet him around 3 pm. Looking at his pocket watch, he was shocked to find that that was in 30 minutes – he had missed lunch entirely! He hadn’t done that once since starting his job at the hospital and he could only hope Hannah hadn’t thought he had stood her up.

Neville finished up what he had been working on, brushed the dirt off his hands onto his trousers, and tried to make himself look presentable for a meeting.

It didn’t take him long to reach her office, and the door was already opened. Larch rose to welcome him.

“Come in, Mr. Longbottom, come in. Make yourself at home. Tea?” She flicked her wand effortlessly and silently to produce a tray of tea before sitting back down at her desk. Grabbing her cup, she smiled warmly.

“To what do I owe the pleasure of this meeting, Madame Larch?”

Thankfully Neville’s manners came more gracefully from his mouth than his teacup did coming up. He tried to remain composed as he spilled about half of his tea before getting it to his mouth. Internally cursing, he raised his wand and silently cast Tergeo, hoping Larch wouldn’t notice.

If she did, she stayed silent about it.

“I wanted to discuss a change to your research here. We would like to create a full field based on your research, so along with your grant I would like to have a member of our staff to assist you in your work. I apologize for not discussing it with you sooner, but we had a wonderful opportunity present itself to us that I believe you will find most beneficial to us both.”

Neville sat stunned. “A research partner? I thought I was going to be working on my own, more separate from the hospital than a part of it.”

“Well…,” Larch looked a little uncomfortable. “The board in charge of this hospital felt it would be in their best interests to have a member of our staff working with you. Not to monitor you, mind, but to support you in furthering your work. We found a candidate that couldn’t possibly be more perfect for the job. She’s bright, quick to learn, more than adept with plants, and as an added bonus someone you already seem able to work well with.”

Neville rose excitedly in his seat. “You don’t mean-”

“Yes, Mr Longbottom, we have assigned Ms. Abbott to your new department. I have a feeling you will have no problems whatsoever from her. I trust you find this acceptable?”

Neville fell into his seat nodding quickly – too happy to form words.

\-----

Hannah had worked through her lunch so she could get a little extra time at home before meeting with Neville that evening. She hoped he wouldn’t be too upset with her for skipping, but she was going to need a little more time to get ready if she was going to wear what she and Hermione had planned.

First thing first, Hannah quickly peeled out of her uniform and jumped into the shower. She knew she wasn’t going to have much time in there, but she still gave herself a moment to just feel the hot water pour over her head in silence. It was small  but very calming, and something she used to re-centre herself after a long day. More than a few minutes passed before Hannah pulled herself out from under the showerhead and grabbed her shampoo.

Slowly, she lathered her hair, deliberately working every lingering smell from the day away into a much more pleasant floral blend. Too slowly – as it left her brain to continue thinking through her interaction with Madame Larch from earlier.

_‘Oh Sweet Helga’s Handbags – she actually talked to Professor Sprout. Now I have both of them to thank – and both of their expectations to live up to. I wonder if Neville knew –‘_

Hannah shook her fingers through her hair, trying to focus on rinsing the shampoo out before reaching for the conditioner. If she knew anything from having a crush for two long years, it was that if she wasn’t careful this shower would run much longer than she had time for.

She tried her best to keep her thoughts chaste, but it was proving to be quite difficult. Hannah worked the conditioner into her hair, first by hand and then with her shower comb, very deliberately focused on each stroke. She paused when she was done long enough to swap her comb for a washcloth, trying not to think about the fact she was going to have to find something to do for the next five minutes while the conditioner worked its magic.

_‘…you never know – might be a good idea to let loose some of your tension before your date tonight.’_

Hannah tried to come up with a perky response to her own thoughts but failed. She grabbed for a bottle of body wash, only to realize she had the wrong one after the scent of lavender hit both her washcloth and her nose at the same time. Oh well, it was still body wash, it just wasn’t the vanilla she preferred.

_‘…you grabbed that on purpose knowing Neville likes it.’_

_‘Oh I did not!’_

_‘did I?”_

Hannah wasn’t sure of much anymore. It was different at school – no one wanted to start a relationship in the middle of the war when most of your focus was on surviving day to day, and then Neville had graduated while she stayed on another year. No one even came close to making her feel as happy as he had, and until last night with Hermione (and way more alcohol than she would have liked) she had still managed to shut out most of those old feelings.

Now she realized they had slowly been coming back these past few weeks with him, the last of the bunch hitting her full force over the past 24 hours, and before she knew what she was doing her methodical scrubbing began to centre more and more around her breasts. Her breath hitched a bit in her lungs. This wasn’t the first time she had found herself thinking of Neville in the shower, but it had definitely been a long time.

The lavender scent that was filling the shower reminded her of heavily of him, especially with how much he used the herb in his work lately, and it drove her into a frenzy. It was enough to push her hand lower into the folds between her legs to find her suddenly needy bud. A quick slide across the top and she was suddenly reminded of the careful way Neville touched and cared for each plant he came across.

Imagining how the smooth, yet firm, hands she had felt in their handshake nearly a month ago would feel caressing her all over and the thought was enough to make her fingers move more furiously between her legs.

It didn’t take long before she could feel the old feeling of warmth welling up inside of her. Overwhelmed from the sensations she was feeling Hannah exploded with a loud moan. She slumped against the side of the shower to recover a bit before beginning to rinse out her conditioner. Something felt different this time though. Hannah tried to place her finger on, but it kept eluding her. She couldn’t stop thinking about it the whole time she was drying off and trying to get dressed, but it wasn’t until she was putting on her boots that it hit her.

There was no way she was going to be able to work this close with him without her feelings getting in the way. Depending on how tonight went, she may have to turn down the best thing to ever happen to her. Unless her gut and Hermione were right and he did care for her. There was only one way to find out.


	4. Welcome to The Three Broomsticks

Neville was trying to wait patiently by the Floo entrance at St. Mungo’s. It wasn’t quite six as he was running a bit early after barely allowing himself the time for a quick shower before getting dressed. They hadn’t really discussed, well, anything about tonight other than going out for a couple of drinks. Aside from a time to meet up and the chance to “get ready” – whatever the heck that was supposed to translate into without context– there wasn’t any indicator to what they were going to do tonight.

Honestly, she could have meant “get ready to go scuba diving” for all he knew. He was confident enough that wasn’t the case and chose to dress sensibly in a white polo and black dress pants – hoping it would work with whatever she had chosen to wear herself.

Neville didn’t really have to wait long before Hannah was walking out of the Floo in front of him. He was vaguely aware that she was wearing a pale blue pencil skirt and blouse trimmed in brown. A brown that, he did happen to notice, perfectly matched her eyes. He couldn’t look anywhere else for a moment than from that face, her eyes, her smile, how they were perfectly framed by her expertly curled hair – he could tell it was the same Hannah Abbott that he had always known, but it was almost like he hadn’t really seen her before. Especially her cheeks, they were beginning to blush a bit – and suddenly Neville realized it was because he had been silently staring at her.

“Oh, um, hi Hannah. You look,” Neville gulped a little, “gorgeous. Um, so, where do we want to go for drinks?” Even he could hear his voice crack a little at the end.

“Anywhere but the Leaky Cauldron,” she said quickly. “How about The Three Broomsticks in Hogsmede? I haven’t been there in ages.”

“Done,” Neville grinned, offering her his arm before apparating them there quickly. A little too quickly perhaps, as both of them stumbled a bit upon landing and had to steady themselves on the bar top.

“Hullo dears,” Madame Rosmerta greeted them. “It’s not often we get Hogwarts graduates back this soon, Ms Abbott. It’s nice to see you. You as well, Neville. How is your Gran??”

Neville recoiled a little. “Yes ma’am, I heard from her last night actually. She’s doing well thank you.”

Hannah stared at him. He suddenly realized he hadn’t had a chance to tell her about that.

“Two scotch-infused butterbeers to start? I can bring them over to the table in the back corner if you would like, once I finish serving this lot,” Madame Rosmerta gestured towards the table of rowdy wizards playing a game of cards. “They tend to get a bit loud this time of night, so you probably will welcome the distance if you want to hear each other at all.” She punctuated her words with a wink before spinning around and back to her work.

They walked quickly to the table in the corner and sat down, Neville pulling out her chair before sitting himself.

 _‘why on earth did I do that? I haven’t done that once since we started having tea._ ’

The look on Hannah’s face told him she had noticed as well.

Madame Rosmerta brought them their drinks and cast a silencing charm over their table.

“This should help with the din. It can get a bit too loud in here sometimes.”

They thanked her for their drinks, Neville happy to have something to do other than sit in awkwardly in silence. He was halfway through another swig before he realized he had missed something Hannah had said.

“I’m sorry, what was that?” he asked politely.

“I was asking when did you hear from your Gran? I thought she hadn’t contacted you.”

“Yeah, about that.” Neville relayed to her the gist of the letter he had received the previous evening.

“At least I got to see Moonbeam again. I really miss that owl. I hope your night was better.”

Hannah blushed again. It was cute, but he felt kinda bad like for continually putting her in situations that may have been making her uneasy. She chugged a good bit of her drink before continuing.

“It was okay. Hermione and I talked about…stuff like we always do. How our jobs are going, how her relationship with Ron is turning out, how are you and your research-”

“Me?” Neville blinked. “You talk about me?”

“Perhaps a bit…” Hannah replied, blushing harder even harder. “Hermione is – interested in your work with memory loss. Yeah, it might help her with the problems she’s been having with her parents.”

“Oh.”

Neville didn’t fully buy what he felt was a deflection but had forgotten about Hermione’s memory charm. It was a sensitive subject around her and something most people didn’t know about, but Neville hadn’t thought about how his work could possibly help restore her parents’ memories.

“If that’s the case, I’ll make sure to send her some of my findings if I can get anything to work. Or I guess I can send it through you if you talk about it so much,” he teased.

“That’s not – I mean, sure. That could work. On that note-” Hannah hesitated.

“What?”

“I have to ask. Did you…ask…for me to join your team?” There seemed to be more to what the witch was asking, but Neville couldn’t figure out what it might be.

“Honestly,” Neville sighed, trying to word his answer carefully, “no I did not.”

“Oh,” Hannah’s eyes dropped to her drink. “I see.”

“Wait, I wasn’t done! I was going to say I didn’t expect the hospital to take such an active interest in my research. I always thought I was going to be lucky to get an office – much less the whole rooftop for a greenhouse – and intermittent funding to keep me afloat. Never in a million years did I think I would get a chance to work with someone. I must admit, it did feel like someone was being sent to monitor me for the best interests of the hospital, but when they told me I was going to be working with you, well…”

“Well, what?” Hannah stared at him with piercing eyes until he was the one drop his gaze to his drink.

“I just, I just got excited I guess. I couldn’t think of a better person to share my work with. We were trained in the same procedures in Herbology, you have an amazing drive to help people, your passion for plants is astounding, you’re brilliant in way more than just healing and plant work and – ”

Neville stopped. He hadn’t realized until now how badly he had been rambling, or how Hannah was staring at him with a puzzled look.

“What about you? Did….did you ask to work with me?”

Hannah paused, “No, I didn’t. I thought for sure you must have. I didn’t even realize they were offering me a job until Madame Larch practically spelled it out for me. She did say I will need to work in the rest of the hospital now and then, but otherwise, I work for you.”

“With me, not for me. I never agreed to be your boss. I don’t like the thought of ordering you around,

Hannah.”

Neville leaned in a bit closer to say something, but the strong scent of lavender made him forget whatever he was going to say. Instead, he sat there puzzled.

_‘where have I smelled this before?’_

Neville thought for a bit, stunned. Finally, he remembered. He once smelled an amortentia potion that Hermione had brewed for extra points in potion’s class but he couldn’t figure out exactly how it smelled to him at the time.

Now – with every one of his senses taking him back to the one memory, he understood. The faint, lingering smell of dirt he could never seem to rid himself of, the strong, distinct smell of the scotch-spiked butterbeer, and the sudden wave of lavender coming from Hannah – he knew.

\-----

Hannah had thought Neville was leaning in to say something to her, but he just sat there staring.

“Is there something in my teeth?” Hannah was feeling more and more self-conscious the more he stared.

Neville snapped his head back. “No, I’m sorry, I just – I just was remembering something.”

A goofy grin Hannah had seen many times before began to overtake his face, alleviating most of her worries.

“Oh? It looked like it was an impressive memory.”

“Yeah, it kinda was.”

Madame Rosmerta stopped by with a couple more spiked butterbeers.

“Having fun you two?”

“Yeah, I guess we are.” Neville looked almost sappy as he responded.

It made Hannah smile.

“Thanks for the butterbeers, Madame Rosmerta. Someday I really want to know your recipe on how you make such amazing brews.”

“Proprietary secret. Only the owner of the Three Broomsticks is allowed to know that.” She winked before turning to head back to the bar.

“You know, I’ve always wondered what it would be like to run a tavern.”

“Gran always said you’d have to help people fix problems all day long. Might be good for you if working with me doesn’t work out.”

Neville chuckled a little, but Hannah bit her lip. She knew she would have to bring it up before the night was out.

“About that…” she began before her words completely failed her again. She breathed deeply before continuing. “There is something I wanted to talk to you about that, but I don’t know how to phrase it well.”

The happy look on Neville’s face started to fade.

“What….what is it, Hannah?”

The way he said her same almost cut like a knife to her heart. A large part of her wanted to wrap her arms around him and just tell him to forget it, that she didn’t really need to confide her feelings to him, but she knew that would just end terribly for both of them. She was thankful for the scotch helping her open up a bit with him.

“It’s just…”

 _‘…spit it out already._ ’ Neville thought

“I-don’t-know-if-I-can-work-alongside-you-every-day-”

“Oh.” Neville dropped his gaze to his lap, clearly looking crestfallen.

“Wait!” Hannah half-yelled, “I’m not finished!”

Neville looked up into her eyes. She could see pain there, but it was more than she expected to see. She took his silence as gentle encouragement to go on.

“It’s just – I just – I don’t know if I can handle spending all day, every day with someone I – I care deeply about without it driving me crazy holding it back.” Neville still said nothing, so she continued. “It was different when we were in school – the world was at war and relationships were a luxury we couldn’t have, but now that’s not an issue and-”

Hannah choked. Tears began welling up at the edges of her eyes as words started to fail her. Neville gave her a hesitant, quizzical look.

“So what you are saying,” he whispered slowly, “is that you have feelings for me? And you’re afraid it will be too hard working with someone you like without them caring for you the same?”

Hannah tried to answer, but no words – only a few tears – would come out. She slowly nodded her head instead.

To her surprise, Neville began to laugh – a loud, genuinely happy laugh that seemed to fill his entire body. Hannah was stunned – how on earth could he laugh like that after she poured out her heart’s deepest concerns to him?

Before she could react, Neville leaned his entire body across the table and with the lightest touch of his fingers gently turned her chin up towards him.

“I wouldn’t worry too much about that,” and with that, he carefully brushed the softest of kisses against her lips before pulling back just far enough that they weren’t touching, but it did nothing to break the noticeable charge between them.

It slowly dawned on Hannah what Neville was trying to explain to her. Wasting no time at all, she lifted up off her seat to press a kiss urgently against his mouth. It wasn’t long before he responded with enough passion to match her own. Hannah moaned, trying to match his movements with hers as they began to get caught in the moment.

His mouth tasted heavenly, and she doubted she would ever get enough of it. Neville’s tongue danced on the crease of her lips, and she eagerly parted them to allow him entrance. He seemed intent to not stop exploring her mouth until he had discovered all of its depths. All too soon, though, they were breaking apart, breathing heavily.

“Wow,” muttered Hannah softly as soon as she had the breath. “That was even better than I had imagined it would be.”

Neville beamed. “Really? You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to do that.”

“Was it since we both started working at St. Mungo’s?” Hannah asked, not daring to suggest earlier.

“Actually, it was since we were in the D.A. together.” Neville looked a bit sheepish. “I know that sounds pathetic but-”

“Not really,” Hannah confided, “I’ve liked you since then as well.”

After a brief pause, she began to laugh. Neville joined in her mirth until even the poker players started glaring at them for the noise. Trying to stifle their laughter was difficult, but after a few snorts between the both of them, they were able to converse like normal people again.

“So you mean to tell me that we have spent the last month, not including all the time at Hogwarts as well, crushing hard on each other, and it’s taken us this long to realize it?”

Neville leaned back in his chair and reached up behind his head to scratch his neck. “Yeah, I guess so. It’s amazing – I had the guts to lead a resistance, take down a massive snake, attempt to work as an Auror, hell – I even stood up to Gran finally once you helped me see how miserable I was – but I struggled with something as simple as trying to ask you out.”

Hannah blinked. She had never really heard him swear before.

“Hey, I wasn’t much better.” She tried to stifle back a laugh. “I’ve been convincing myself that it was just my old infatuation with you. It was too good to be true to assume you liked me as well.”

“Wow, were we stupid” Neville had that goofy look in his eyes again. Hannah thought it was really cute and before she realized it she was staring at him once more. Almost subconsciously she bit her lower lip and ran her tongue along the edge of it thinking about that last kiss.

“You might want to stop that…” Neville almost teased.

“Hmm, what?”

“That. Biting your lip. It makes it really hard to not kiss you again.”

Hannah got a mischievous look in her eyes.

“Like this?” She made a point to over-emphasize the action.

“Yes,” he whispered hungrily, leaning across the table. “Just like that”

As Hannah let him pull her in for another kiss, stars overtook her eyes as she sighed contentedly. She had waited so long for this that she could hardly believe it was really happening.

\-----

Neville lay awake well into the night, playing the evening over and over again in his head. He was either very lucky or grossly overstepped his bounds. Either way, work on Monday was going to be interesting. He rubbed his thumb over his lips and chuckled. After finishing their second round of drinks at the Three Broomsticks they realized they were hungry. Hannah had suggested going to a small Muggle Indian restaurant for curry. Neville had never had Indian cuisine so Hannah had insisted. Something about one of her favorite joints and that she hadn’t eaten there since before graduation, so Neville had gone along with it. He normally wasn’t a fan of spicy food, but the curry he had ordered was delicious. As Hannah had assured him it would.

Yet again she had shown him he had options. This was an easy choice – simply try new type of food he’d never considered – but leaving the Auror office? Working at St. Mungo’s? Those were crazy ideas, and yet she had still convinced him to try it.

And then there was that last kiss.They had agreed to apparate outside her house after a brief, but somewhat awkward, conversation about how to end this – they had avoided the word “date” but really never came up with a word to describe it – and had defaulted to the Muggle tradition of dropping the lady off at her house, as Hannah’s father had always done with her mother.

This wasn’t anything Gran had gone over with him, so he was at a bit of a loss as to acceptable wizarding protocol and, not for the first time in his life, wished he could have asked his parents. Before he could come up with anything himself, there they had been – outside her childhood home, knowing full well her dad was probably just inside the door waiting to ask how her evening had gone, both of them still charged with that strange electrical charge he’d only ever felt with her – when she had swiftly closed the gap between them, popping up on her toes to look him straight in the eyes and spoke words he will probably never forget:

“I had fun tonight, and I’d like to do it again. That is, if it’s okay with you.”

And then she had stood there – waiting. It felt like an eternity passed in a mere instant, but it was long enough for Neville to make his decision. There was no going back as he leaned slowly towards her lips – only to feel hers slam into his.

Hannah had almost immediately ducked into her house with a shy look on her face as she said goodnight, leaving him half stunned on her stoop. He had apparated back home once he could focus enough to do so, and after a quick trip to the bathroom to brush his teeth and splash water onto his face to make sure he hadn’t been dreaming, he had laid down in his bed and hadn’t moved since.

Neville sighed and summoned a mild sleeping draught to his hand from the kitchen. He didn’t want the night to end, but he knew he needed to get to sleep. His last thought as the calming sensation coursed through his body was that perhaps he’d see Hannah again in his dreams.

 


	5. Improptu Girls' Shopping Trip

“I told you he liked you,” declared Hermione the next day. 

She had called Hannah at nearly the crack of dawn to find out how the previous night had gone, only to suggest they meet up in person for breakfast at a nearby Muggle diner. She had also brought Ginny as she was home from her first round of Quidditch practices and had been staying at her house for the weekend.

“I feel like I missed so much during training. Never in a million years would I have believed you would have finally kissed Neville, and in such a short time,” Ginny teased.

Hannah chased a piece of egg around her plate with her fork. She was surprisingly not hungry this morning, still too full of warmth and emotions from last night – almost like the exact opposite of a hangover. It wasn’t just the kisses – though they were amazing – or the prelude in the shower before they had met – something Hannah had NOT told the other two girls. Everything from last night – the many conversations about plants, watching Neville’s face when he tried her favourite spicy curry, the way he lit up when he saw her blush – it had all sent surges of energy flowing through her body, and they were still there now.

“Hannah - you’re zoning out again. Godric’s Golden Goblets you have it bad, girl. I’ve never even been that obsessed over Ron.” Hermione almost sounded sad as she said that.

“Well, I have zero room to talk,” Ginny laughed. 

The sound pealed through the air and brought Hannah back to the present a bit. 

“I was hopelessly obsessed with Harry for years. I’m still a bit surprised I finally ended up with him some days. Though you weren’t much better than I had been whenever you were around Neville during the final year of the D.A.”

“Yeah, I guess I was pretty bad,” Hannah admitted.

After a pause, all three girls started giggling. Hannah may not have been as aware of the specifics of the Gryffindor girls’ crushes amongst their dormmates, but it was hard to keep any relationship a secret at Hogwarts.

“Now,” Ginny grinned, rubbing her hands together, “who wants to go shopping. I could really use something new to wear going out with Harry tomorrow night and I haven’t had a day off to myself since school ended. We have loads of catching up to do and not much time to do it before I head back out for practice and Hermione leaves for America for that specialized training on Monday.”

Hannah had forgotten about that. This was kind of a rare chance for the three of them to hang out. She looked at Hermione, who shrugged.

“I’ve got nothing planned today.” Hannah admitted before going to pay their bill. She was beginning to get a bit excited about this plan.

“Then it’s settled,” Hermione decided. “Let’s go.”

“Where to first?” Hannah asked innocently. 

Ginny laughed - quite mischievously this time. Just hearing it reminded her of the list some Hufflepuffs had compiled of mis-sorted Hogwarts students and the reasons why, according to them, Ginny would have made a great Slytherin. Even Hermione looked at her with a puzzled look on her face.

“Gin, what are you thinking of…” Hermione began slowly.

“Just come with me,” Ginny insisted, dragging both girls to the bathroom. 

The door had barely closed when she apparated them to Diagon Alley.

“Aha! Here we are!” Ginny exclaimed loudly. Hannah looked at Ginny with a confused look.

“Um, Gin, this is a Pilliwinkle’s Playthings – a toy shop. Mum and Dad brought me here when I was little to look at Mr. Parris’ marionettes and dolls, but we outgrew all of that ages ago. Why are we here now?”

Ginny didn’t answer but led them deep into the shop and towards the puppet section in the back. Walking up to a marionette on the top shelf, she gave its exceptionally long nose a pull, and the display case bounced forward to allow access to a narrow staircase leading upstairs. Ginny hurried them upstairs before the bookcase swung close – narrowly missing Hannah by inches. 

The passage was dark, but short. It seemed to be leading them not above the toy store, but into the upper story of the building behind it. An unseen door slid to the left as they approached it – this one staying open much longer than the first but Hannah wasn’t taking any chances and almost barreled into Hermione ahead of her when the witch abruptly stopped. Peering around her, Hannah could see why. 

There were multiple colorful displays competing for her attention. Most of what was near the door was lingerie – some were more like short nightgowns and others looked like they could barely cover the are where they were designed to go. There were even some displays that had selections matching each of the four Hogwarts houses, as well as a small section for other school houses.

“Gin,” Hermione began firmly, still having not moved from the doorway, “where are we and how do you know this was here?”

Before she could answer, a young witch with purple hair and a large piercing in her left ear jumped over a counter at the far end of the room and headed straight for them.

“Ginny!” the witch purred with a slight French accent, “welcome back! It ‘as been ages since you ‘ave been in, no?” She kissed both of Ginny’s cheeks before continuing. “Are you and your friends ‘ere to look at the toys we ‘ave in zee back?”

“Not today, Lili. I think they are just going to be looking at the clothes here up front. ‘Mione, Hannah,” Ginny turned back to the other girls, “this Lili Pilliwinkle, Parris Pilliwinkle grand-niece. He gave her Mumthis shop behind his years ago and she has since taken it over. I accidently caught Mum leaving here once and cornered her about it. Not many people know this section of the shop exists.”

“I can see why,” Hermione mumbled.

“I know ‘oo you are!” Lili exclaimed excitedly, “You are ‘ermione Granger, of zee Golden Trio. It ees an ‘onor to have you ‘ere in my ‘umble shop.

“The honour is mine,” Hermione responded, sounding automatic. Hannah had heard her respond to such accolades many times and it sometimes seemed forced.

“If zeer ees anyzing I can find for you, please do not ‘esitate to let me know.” Lili insisted before heading back to tidy things up near the counter. Once they were alone, Hermione immediately turned to Ginny. 

“What in Merlin’s name were you thinking, Gin? You could have given us a warning as to where you were taking us. I think you broke Hannah.” 

She started waving her hand in front of Hannah’s face to try and get her attention.

“I’m sorry,” Ginny managed to get out between laughs, “I know I should have, but the look on the two of your faces was priceless. Almost as great as Mum’s when I caught her here.”

Hermione shook her head as if to banish unwanted images from her brain.

“Please stop saying that. I do not want to think of my potential mother-in-law in here.” The cringe was obvious in her voice even without looking. “Are you okay though, Hannah?”

“I’m fine,” Hannah managed to say. “Just a little momentary shock, but I’m good now. Actually-” she paused to think through her words before continuing, “I wouldn’t mind getting something if you guys think it might boost my confidence around Neville.”

“You’d be surprised how much just wearing sexy underwear really can. I mean, it helped Harry and I immensely.” Ginny offered, “why, last time-“

“I would now ALSO like to add,” Hermione interrupted, “that I do NOT want to think of my CLOSEST male friend benefitting from this kind of stuff either.”

“Alright,” Ginny muttered, “I won’t mention again how much both Mum and Harry enjoy stuff from here.”

Ginny jumped out of range of Hermione’s elbow, with all the skill befitting that of a professional Quidditch player. Grabbing Hannah by the hand, she pulled her over to the Hogwart’s section.

“So, Hannah, anything catch your eye?” Ginny asked, keeping one eye on Hermione as she did so.

“Hmmm. This would be easier for your two, both your guys are in the same house as you. I don’t know whether to look at Gryffindor or Hufflepuff stuff. Or see if there’s anything that screams herbology. Though I don’t even know if that would be something he’d like.”

“Focus more on how you feel, then you can always come back and get something specifically for him. There’s plenty of stuff in this store besides just this stuff, but I don’t want to traumatize you guys any further today. Maybe next time.” Ginny sent a teasing look towards Hermione who just rolled her eyes in response.

“Hmm, let’s see. What could I get to make Ron happy – got any cop and prisoner costumes. Maybe something with handcuffs…” Hermione mocked at Ginny, who started to turn the color of her hair.

“Okay, ‘Mione, I think I get it now.” Ginny admitted, holding her hands up in defeat. “Thinking about my brother while it here is more than I can take. How about we call a truce and promise not to mention anymore who we are planning to use this stuff with. Deal?”

“Deal,” Hermione agreed, “Hannah?”

“Hmm…what?” Hannah had barely been keeping up with the other two’s back-and-forth. She was currently staring at a display of almost revealing nightgowns that claimed to glow when your soulmate was dreaming of you.

“Oh honestly, are they for real? Your soulmate?” Hermione glared at the sign Hannah had been admiring. “You have got to be kidding me. There is no spell that can detect something as illogical as finding a mate by magic. That is a huge waste of sickles.”

“Chill, Hermione, some of us believe in things you obviously don’t. Just don’t buy it.” Ginny shook her head as she spoke and gestured towards the rest of the store. “How about we just look independently of each other for a bit. Might be easier to not think about everyone else involved in our purchases.”

Both Hermione and Hannah nodded. Ginny wandered over to the back of the store to speak to Lili in hushed tones before heading behind the counter herself and through a door Hannah hadn’t noticed before. Hermione huffed and focused back on the Hogwarts display. Hannah sighed, feeling a bit out of place, but determined not to show it. She reached out lazily to feel the fabric of the soulmate gowns only to have it shimmer in a soft light. Startled, she moved around to an area where none of the other girls could see her. In front of her now were some non-magical bras and panties in every color imaginable that were labelled as:

“Mundane Muggle Merchandise – Perfect For the Witch and Wizard Just Starting Out!”

_ ‘…this looks like something that could work’ _

_ ‘Do I really want to get this kind of thing? It feels a little weird…Will it ever even get used’ _

_ ‘…you know full well this could help your confidence around Neville. And the chances of you never using these is laughably small’ _

Hannah attempted to shake the voice from her head as she reached for a black and yellow 2 piece set. The price was reasonable enough she convinced herself to grab that, as well as a brown/floral set that was slightly lacy and a deep red/gold number with a lion on it. She paused a moment before turning back around to grab the soulmate gown and headed straight for the checkout counter. 

Lili and Ginny were still in the back, but the cash register was able to process her order on its own. Placing a few Galleons on the counter, she watched her clothes fly into a bag and float over to her hand. Hermione walked up to the counter as she was finishing her purchases – thankful that the witch hadn’t seen what she had chosen to buy – and placed a negligee on the counter that gradually turns translucent the more turned on the wearer is feeling. Around the same time Ginny and Lili could be heard laughing and coming their way.

“Excuse me,” Hannah told Hermione, “but I think I’m done here. I’ll meet you guys outside. Maybe at The Fountain of Fair Fortune next door?”

“Sure,” Hermione nodded, “go on out. I have a hunch neither of us would like to see whatever Gin is trying to buy here.”

Hannah smiled and almost ran from the shop. She had a playful idea she wanted to act on and now was her best time to try it. Slipping into the bathroom of the pub next door, Hannah changed into her new brown and floral set and found that it fit perfectly. She was shocked at how much bolder she felt simply by changing some of her clothes. Suddenly, Hannah had the urge to send an owl to a certain friend of hers…

\-----

Neville hadn’t had a decent night’s sleep in a long time. Lately, it had been because of his spat with Gran and worrying about whether he was doing the right thing. Before that it was the terrors he saw as an Auror and, well, the last few years at Hogwarts were not the most restful of nights, either; especially after Bellatrix escaped from Azkaban. It had taken him nearly two years at school to even get used to Trevor’s nightly roaming of the dorms in search of food and he still had nightmares of Professor Snape on occasion. Even with the sleeping potion he kept on hand for the worst nights would, at best, buy him a few hours’ worth of fitful sleep.

He had been having a blissfully happy dream, waiting at any moment for it to go dark and terrifying, when a sudden tap, tap sound slowly brought him out of his reverie. Neville stretched and moaned, hoping the noise would disappear if he ignored it long enough so he could continue to sleep. It was only then did he realize the sun was coming into his room at an odd angle.

_ ‘Strange, I don’t remember ever waking up with light in my eyes…’ _

The past few years of honing his senses began telling him something was wrong and he woke abruptly. To his shock and disbelief, it was nearly noon, and the tapping sound was an owl outside his bedroom. Moving a bit jerkily he made his way over to the window to let the bird in. He recognized it as short distance flyer from the Owl Post Office. Curious as to who was writing him, he gently stroked the bird while he pulled the small curl of parchment from her outstretched leg. He immediately flew off, telling Neville that whoever it was wasn’t expecting a reply. Slowly unrolling it, Neville read:

 

_ Hi Neville! _

_ I had a great time last night. Gin, ‘Mione, and I are out shopping and while they finished up their purchases, I thought I would send you a note to say thank you again for a wonderful evening. I can’t wait to show you what I bought you for while I was out! I have a feeling you might like it.    Can’t wait to see you on Monday! Unless you want to meet up before then… _

_ -Hannah _

 

Neville smiled. With the exception of that brief surge of adrenaline when he woke he couldn’t remember the last time he felt this rested and happy. It was a bit weird – but he tried to assure himself it was in a good way. He stretched again and tried to think about what he would need to get done today. There was the boring stuff like laundry. Then he had a couple of reports to read from a muggle medical journal the hospital had suggested to him. And there was his usual routine of caring for the more persnickety plants in his collection. 

Normally that would be the highlight of his day, but somehow everything seemed a bit dull right now. Still, things had to get done. He threw on a load of laundry so he would have clothes to wear later and started reading his reports. They were a bit heady and hard to follow, but it managed to eat up all the time he needed to use on laundry. Once they were dry he quickly dressed, watered the dozen or so plants he kept at his house, and apparated to his greenhouse at the hospital.

The moment his feet touched the ground, he knew something was wrong. The cool air rushing past him into the hot greenhouse could only mean one thing. Someone in the hospital had opened the door. The only locked door separating the Janus Thickey Ward from some potentially dangerous plants. And there in front of him was the worse case scenario Neville could have feared bringing his plants to the hospital.

Gilderoy Lockhart, entangled in the Ithizead Vine three feet off the floor, completely pale and laughing uncontrollably to himself.


	6. Scapegoat

Hannah was having a blast with Ginny and Hermione. She hadn’t realized how much she missed just hanging out with her friends for hours on end. She had been almost giddy as she had sent an owl off to Neville, and when the other girls caught her as she finished up they all had a good laugh at how pink she had turned. They had already stopped by George’s shop and spent about an hour looking around for stuff that Ginny could prank the other Holyhead Harpies and spent another hour trying to drag Hermione out of Flourish and Blotts amidst the protests of “just one more book!”

It was now Hannah’s turn to choose their next destination, and they were just on their way to grab some ice cream when an owl came flying right at her. At first, all three girls had assumed it was a reply from Neville, but Hannah’s face fell the second she saw that the first flight feather on its right wing was dyed bright red. Half running to meet the owl quicker, she deftly removed the note on his leg. After reading the brief memo quicker, called back to Ginny and Hermione.

“Here are my bags. Drop them off at my house if you can,” she instructed, dropping her bags. “I have to go to the hospital immediately. I’ll explain later.” And with that, Hannah apparated on the spot, thankful that they weren’t still in a muggle area and she could do that.

Upon arriving in the entrance to the hospital, Hannah was greeted with pure chaos. There were about ten nurses likewise arriving at the same moment as she was, and the Welcome Witch was doing her best to direct the Healers. Apparently she wasn’t the only one to receive a vague notice to come in immediately. Suddenly, the Welcome Witch zoomed right in on her.

“You, Hannah!” she pointed, causing all the other present to stop and look directly at her, “go up to the greenhouse immediately. All other Healers and Healers in Training report to the third floor. Now!”

Hannah was confused, but made her way up as quickly as she could. As she neared the door to the greenhouse, she could see Neville as well as Madame Larch staring towards the back end of the room. As she approached, Neville backed away a little, face in his hands almost as if defeated as he headed away to check on a plant just out of her view.

“Hannah, good, you’re here. I need to ask you a few questions about last night.”

Hannah’s face fell. She quickly ran through in her mind all the rules she had been briefed on from day one to see if she remembered anything forbidding dating coworkers…

“Did you enter this greenhouse before leaving work?”

That was not the question she had been expecting to hear. After a moment of confusion, Hannah snapped back into focus a bit and tried to remember.

“No, I hadn’t started officially working up here yet so I hadn’t– wait, yes, I did run in there. I knew Neville had a few Valerian plants and we needed a few more sprigs than were in the supply  closet for a Draught of Peace.”

“Did you run this by Mister Longbottom before entering? Or is this something you do often?”

“No Madame Larch! I swear this was the only time. Why, what’s wrong?”

“What’s wrong,” Neville piped up as he returned, “is that somehow Profes – er Gilderoy Lockhart managed to get in here at some point after the main hospital workers left for the weekend. Did you lock the door behind you?”

“I thought I did…I – I can’t remember and now you guys have me second guessing myself. Is that what the Owl Alert was about? Oh my gosh, third floor is –“ Hannah slumped against the door as everything started to register.

“Lockhart should be fine. The main reason we needed so many Healers was to help hold him down while we administered an antidote – or the closest thing we have for it.” Madame Larch continued, glaring at her, “However, there are many other plants in here that could have been much more catastrophic. Indeed, if Mister Longbottom here hadn’t come when he did, Lockehart might very well have laughed himself to death by exhaustion. For that reason, you are being put on a week’s probation. Considering the circumstances, I have all rights to fire you outright, but I feel like you have much more potential that I would be throwing away if I did. Consider this a warning, I daresay you remember what happened to the last Healer we had overseeing this floor full time?”

“Yes Madame Larch.” Hannah looked down at her shoes, unable to look either her boss or Neville in the eyes.

“As for you Mister Longbottom – I expect you to implement a much better safety system so that this will not happen again. You have until Monday to figure out how you will be doing this. You may both go now. Reflect on what you have learned today and I do look forward to each of your returns.”

Both Hannah and Neville started heading towards the stairs, her hand gently brushing his without thinking about it.

“Wait you two, I almost forgot - there was one more I needed to talk you both about. I do hope that this incident has nothing at all to do with you two being – close to each other. If I find out your relationship, whatever it is, is interfering with your ability to do your jobs there will be even more serious repercussions than you have had here. As you can see from today, even a small oversight can cause catastrophic problems in our field of work. I cannot and will not tolerate my patients being put in danger. Aside from that,” her face softened as she continued, “I have no problems with anyone under the roof of my facility dating – yes, I am including you in that Mister Longbottom even if you do not work for me. I was afraid from how Professor Sprout spoke of the two of you this might turn up as a thing, and I want reassurance from both of you that it wouldn’t become a problem. Okay?”

Hannah feebly shook her head, still trying to fully process what was going on, as Neville reached over and placed an arm across her shoulders to steady her.

“It won’t be a problem. Thank you, Madame Larch. And I will do my best to see that this area is better sealed. You have my word.” Neville bowed his head, not letting go of his grip on Hannah.

“Good. Now I’m going downstairs to check on Lockhart. If you’ll excuse me,” Madame Larch pushed past the two of them on her way downstairs, leaving her alone with Neville.

There was an uncomfortable silence before Hannah spoke up.

“Are you mad at me? I knew I should have asked before getting something from the greenhouse, but I couldn’t find you and I still can’t remember if I locked the door or not and –“

Neville placed a firm finger on her lips. “Yes, I’m mad. I’m mad that the door wasn’t locked, I’m mad that someone got hurt because of it, I’m mad because it could’ve been my parents that wandered through that door, but am I mad at you? No.” Neville smiled before continuing. “This is basic politics. Did you notice that she never asked what time you came to get the sprigs? How close it was to ending time? Did you see me go in after that at any point? They needed a scapegoat, and while Larch won’t ever admit it, I’m sure that you were just it.”

“So, everything between us…is okay?” Hannah tried to hold back the few tears forming at the edge of her eyes after everything that had happened in the last few minutes.

“Yeah, everything is fine,” Neville reassured her as he pulled her in for a hug and kissed her on the head.

“Are you okay? Do you need me to help get you home? I don’t want you trying to apparate when you’re this visibly upset.”

Hannah shook her head and pulled away just far enough to look Neville in the eyes.

“I just want to be anywhere but here and home.”

“I could take you back to Hermione and Gin-“

“No! I definitely don’t want to be social right now, either. What I could really use is a place to chill, where I can’t fall back into my own thoughts, possibly drink myself close to oblivion, and somehow figure out what I am doing with myself for the next week.”

Neville looked at her for a moment, looking a bit hesitant to say whatever he was thinking of, like he was unsure how it would be taken.

“Well,” he finally began, “I could take you back to my place and we could have tea or something…You don’t have to if you don’t want to. It’s just a thought.” He rushed through the last few words and looked like he was going to continue.

Hannah moved before she could even think. She placed a quick peck on Neville’s lips.

“That sounds great. Let’s just get out of here.”

With that, Neville reached for her hand, interlaced his fingers in hers, and turned on the spot, and the next thing Hannah knew, she was at Neville’s apartment.

\-----

Neville looked around his flat. It wasn’t that dirty he supposed, but it could have been worse. Thank Merlin he had collected all his dirty laundry the night before. He doubted they would be getting folded now, but at least he didn’t have any stray underwear around.

“I’ll make us some tea. Sit down anywhere – it will only be a minute or two. I’m sure I’ve got a kettle around here somewhere…”

Hannah moved towards his couch and sat down quietly. She still looked a bit in shock, and honestly he wasn’t surprised. He set the kettle on the stove and finally got it lit – it wasn’t used much, but he had least figured out how to do that –before rummaging around for some tea. He found a chunk of chocolate he had forgotten he had and pulled it down with the tea. He dropped a couple of spoonfuls of sugar into his and Hannah’s cups, put the tea in his tea pot, added the hot water, and brought the whole thing over to the couch on a tray. He handed Hannah the chocolate and placed the rest on a side table.

“Here, I found this in my cupboard. You look like you need it more than I do.”

Hannah’s eyes went wide as she saw the chocolate. She didn’t waste any time grabbing it and putting a small nibble in her mouth.

“Mmmm, Honeydukes?” She asked, helping herself to more.

“Yeah, I had some leftover from Easter holidays that I had forgotten about. Gran always gives me way more than I could eat.” His voice trailed off. She was the last person he needed to be thinking about right now.

“Yeah? Dad still insists on hiding a basket full of chocolate and stuffed animals. It’s something we always picked on Mumabout for still doing, but after she died, Dad decided to continue. It’s kind of nice, actually, keeping her memory going like that. It’s one of the few things that reminds me of her that doesn’t just make me sad.”

“Gran used to give me chocolate eggs equal to my age, but she capped it at 15 a few years back. It also was a chance to go see Mum and Dad. Other than that, it wasn’t too different from any other Sunday.”

Neville leaned forward to check the tea before pouring it into their cups and handing one to Hannah. Blowing softly on his, he gazed over the rim of the cup and studied her face a bit. It was definitely sad, but there was a fire still under there even after all of she’d been through today. Neville wondered if anything could snuff it out, and he suddenly felt a strong urge to keep anything from ever having the chance to try. Right now though he needed to keep her mind off of everything it wanted to linger on. Neville had quite a bit of practice at that, but it still never would come easily. She seemed to be content at the moment to savor the hunk of chocolate he had given her, but he knew it wouldn’t last long.

“So, what do when you have time to kill? I know this box here does something,” Neville gestured towards the large box on the table in front of them, “but I can’t always get it to work.”

Hannah burst out laughing. At first Neville was taken aback by her reaction, but she was soon trying to stifle her outburst behind her fingers.

“I’m sorry, are you talking about the TV?”

“Um, I guess? I somehow moved into an apartment set up more for a Muggleborn. I can usually get the stove thing to make water hot, but it’s been a struggle to learn how to use most everything else in here.”

“I could probably teach you a few things then. Mum was a stickler when it came to teaching me how to cook without magic, but Dad has taught me enough I can make due about anywhere. As for the TV,” Hannah gestured, failing to stifle another giggle, “I can help you with that right now.”

It took him a few tries, but eventually he got the hang of it. Hannah had even found him the remote control and shown him how to use it. Neville let her flip through the channels until she found something she liked. The rest of the day was going to be about her after all, and she knew what she would like to watch way better than he did. Besides, the view of her trying to decide what she wanted to watch, especially how she scrunched her nose at some of the options, was bringing back that wonderful warm, happy feeling he was really starting to grow accustomed to around her.

“Oh cool! This is a great movie and i’s just starting!.”

Hannah grabbed his arm and pulled herself closer in excitement. He barely had a chance to put down his tea cup before it spilled. He was surprised at the sudden jolt, but her body felt warm and oddly comfortable. He took one look back at her face before turning his attention to the TV.

The movie seemed to be a romantic one with quite a bit of humor. Hannah spent about half the movie laughing and quoting lines along with the characters. Neville was genuinely surprised at how much he enjoyed it; especially the scenes with the giant, the sword master, and the dwarf. Hannah didn’t let go of his arm the whole movie, but he only really noticed during the scenes that were a bit scary – especially the one with the giant rats. The movie ended with the happy couple riding off into the sunset with the giant and swordsman on four white horses. Hannah shifted to grab the remote to turned off the TV, and with a soft sigh she nuzzled into Neville’s arm.

“That was a interesting movie,” Neville commented. “What was the name of it again?”

“Hmm?” Hannah looked up at him. “Oh, it’s called ‘The Princess Bride’. I used to watch it all the time when it first came out. It’s one of my favorites.”

Hannah blushed a bit as she talked. Neville liked the look, but couldn’t figure out why she was turning pink this time until she locked eyes with him. There was a hunger there he hadn’t noticed before the movie started, and before he knew what was happening she was leaning in for a kiss.

Neville was a little surprised at the sudden display of affection. Hannah grabbed his shirt like she was worried he would pull away as she pressed her lips impatiently against his. He moaned softly against her mouth before lacing one hand into her hair and the other moving down to her hip. Hannah shifted her grip on Neville’s shirt and started sliding it from his waistband. A little awkwardly she managed to pull it out and traced her fingers across his stomach and up to his chest.

A bit abruptly, Neville leaned back to look Hannah in the eyes.

“I need to ask you a question, before things go much further. I don’t want you to do something you might regret tomorrow, especially if you are upset. Are you sure…”

Hannah dropped her head a bit. “I’ve wanted us to be a thing for a long time, and trust me, I have thought about it. This is my choice, now let me make it while I still have the nerve.”

Her voice sounded gruff as she nuzzled against his chest. She stayed there for another moment before he lifted her chin. He peered into her eyes for a moment before crashing his lips down onto hers. Hannah relaxed into his chest while her hands moved around to his back. Neville, emboldened by her actions, tentatively pulled the hand on her hip under her shirt and traced his fingers up her backbone.

Hannah shivered against him before running her tongue against his lips. He took it as a sign that she was enjoying the attention. He parted his lips a bit and was briefly taken aback by the ferocity of her tongue against his. Neville traced her shoulder blades with the tips of his fingers before moving to her bra clasps. He paused, waiting for permission to move forward when suddenly she pulled his bottom lip into her mouth to nibble softly at it. Neville’s eyes rolled back into his head as he began to fuss with the strap.

After a brief moment, he heard Hannah chuckle, pulling away briefly to unhook it herself and guide his hands towards her chest. Neville caught a glimpse of a mischievous grin before she returned her hands to his hair and her lips to his.

This was all a bit new to Neville, and he got the feeling that it was to Hannah as well. The feeling of her breasts in his hands felt wonderful, and he naturally started to knead them. She moaned and Neville broke his lips off hers to trail kisses down her neck to her clavicle. He could hear her breathe catch as he continued to massage her breasts, catching a nipple playfully between his fingers.

“Merlin’s pants, Neville! Where on earth did you learn how to do all that?”

Now it was his turn to smile playfully. “You should hear what gets said around a boy’s dorm. I’m just relieved they weren’t pulling my leg.”

“Well don’t stop now. I wanna see what else you heard about.”

He could hear the twinkle in her voice as she spoke. Feeling a growl emerge from his chest, he slipped her shirt over her shoulders before doing the same with his. This was his first look of a girl without her shirt on, and oh how lucky he was, that it was Hannah.

She likewise seemed to be staring. Her mouth hung agape as she lifted a finger to trace around his muscles.

“Wow,” Hannah breathed. “I still can’t believe this is finally happening.”

“Same,” agreed Neville, “but I’m pleased it is.”

Before she could respond, he dipped down and grabbed her breasts again, slowly teasing one nipple with his fingers before leaning down to take the other in his mouth. He suckled slowly, reveling in the way Hannah’s body reacted to his actions. Her words seemed to fade to primal sounds the longer he pleased her. Moving both hands to her breasts, he moved his mouth to her breastbone and left light kisses moving down past her belly to the waist of her jeans. Neville breathed lightly on her belly button, waiting for permission to move forward.

Hannah seemed to regain some level of ability to communicate. “Please, don’t stop now…” she managed to moan out.

Neville lifted his head long enough to catch Hannah’s eyes and grinned before trying to undo the button at her waist with his teeth. After a moment of frustration, he switched to his hand, unzipped her pants slowly, and carefully lifted her hips to slip her pants down. He chuckled at the lacy underwear Hannah was wearing.

“What’s so funny down there?” Hannah asked, a slight note of worry coming through her voice.

Neville backed off long enough for her to communicate again.

“Nothing…I just never pegged you for a lacy girl.” Neville ran his fingers along the lace on her hips.

“Well, I don’t normally…” Hannah managed to get out. “I just…”

“Yes?” Neville leaned back, moving back up to lay a quick kiss on her lips. “I’m actually curious now.”

Hannah blushed a deep shade of pink – surprisingly deeper than Neville had ever seen her turn, “Well… actually… I only just bought them today to help me feel less awkward and more confident when…not that I was expecting to actually see you mind, maybe just tease you a little over owls or something but…”

Neville placed another passionate kiss on Hannah’s mouth. He moaned deep into it before prodding his tongue gently against her lips. This time it was his turn to explore her mouth before sucking her lip between his teeth. He was surprised at how turned on this admission had made him. He continued to play with her mouth as he placed one hand behind her head and ever so slowly slid his hand lower across her torso until it just grazed against the top of her underwear. He played a moment with the lace before moving further down her fabric. He rubbed the area between her legs ever so gently, causing Hannah to nearly double over in pleasure.

Knowing there was little chance of things slowing down, Neville pulled back – much to Hannah’s disappointment – and shifted so that he could pick her up off of the couch. Planting a quick kiss on her confused lips, Neville carefully carried her just down the hall to his room and placed her gently on his bed.

He took a step back to remove his pants and boxers, taking in the wonderful spectacle lying before him on his bed. Hannah had a hungry look on her face as well as she took in Neville’s body before her.

Neville began to feel slightly uncomfortable as he watched her eyes trail up and down his body before settling around his waist.

Neville laid down next to Hannah and kissed her jawbone. “Are you still okay with everything? We can always stop if you are uncomfortable…”

Hannah actually swallowed hard at his question. She looked momentarily conflicted before shaking her head. Throwing her lips back against his, Neville was shocked as he felt her grab his manhood and slowly began to move her hand up and down its length. Now it was his turn to throw his head back with a low groan.

Encouraged by her desire to move forward, Neville moved his hand back to the edge of her underwear before plunging his fingers towards her clit. He began to rub one finger on either side and slowly slid them back and forth. Hannah squeezed her hand around his shaft as a scream tried to escape her mouth. Neville clamped his lips down harder at the sudden pressure and began to move his fingers even quicker.

Hannah released her hands from around him and bucked a bit. Shoving herself away from him, she grabbed her panties and ripped them down off her ankles as quickly as she could. She rolled from laying beside Neville to straddling on top of him in one swift move.

Leaning down, she lowered her head towards his ear. “Please. I’ve wanted you for so long. I need you. Now. Please, Neville!”

“As you wish,” he whispered back to her softly.

Slowly, Neville lifted her hips up and lined himself up below her. He gently began to ease her down until he had just reached her lips, when Hannah took over and began to slowly lower herself onto him. She moved in short motions, adjusting herself each time while Neville tried his best to stay still. His senses were leaving him, focusing all his attention on not slamming into her as hard as possible.

Once she managed to take all of him in, she collapsed on his chest. Neville gently took over, slowly easing himself in and out, knowing he didn’t have long before he was going to finish. He could feel the buildup rising inside of him, and by the sounds coming from Hannah she was just as close. He could feel Hannah shaking a bit beneath him as he slipped a couple of fingers between them to touch her most sensitive spot. She ripped her lips from his as a loud cry escaped her mouth.

With one final thrust, Neville groaned as he reached his climax, collapsing beneath her. He pulled her off and positioned her beside him before placing a soft kiss on her forehead, both of them panting as they tried to recover.

“Are you okay?” Neville asked as soon as he was able. “I didn’t hurt you, did I?”

“No!” Hannah exclaimed once she recovered enough. “I’m. Fine. Really, I am.” She nuzzled into his chest before continuing. “That was amazing – way better than I had ever dreamed it would be.”

Neville blinked. “You dreamed about this?”

Neville could see the blush around her ears even with her face against her chest. “Yeah, among other things.”

Neville blinked again. “Other things? Like what?”

He could hear her voice squeak a bit. “Nothing important or anything…”

\-----

Hannah clapped her hands over her mouth. She couldn’t believe she had actually come close to telling him what had transpired in the shower the previous day. He was looking back into her eyes with his head slightly cocked to the side in what looked like amusement – definitely not what she thought she might see.

“So does this mean we have to call last night a date then? I’d like that.” Neville placed his hand beneath her chin and lifted it to place a short, deep kiss on her lips. He looked happily dazed as he spoke. “I don’t think I could ever get used to this. You taste heavenly by the way.”

Neville dropped his nose to Hannah’s forehead and gently nuzzled against it. He hummed a little as he did, so quietly that Hannah could barely hear it.

Somewhat desperate to change the subject, Hannah decided this was as good a way as any. “What’s that tune you’re humming?”

“Hmm, oh that? Gran used to hum it to Dad when I was little. It’s a muggle tune called ‘Canon in D’ I think. Apparently, it was a song that always calmed him down. Even Mumused to hum it for him. I think Gran used to think it might bring him back from wherever his head has him trapped. You know, before she…changed her mind about it. Eventually I started humming it randomly to myself. I guess it’s a little weird…”

“No, that’s sweet!” Hannah insisted. “I really like it. It is quite soothing…” Honestly, it almost had put her in a trance. It was so soothing and inviting that she almost fell asleep.

Neville stopped humming. Lazily, he threaded his fingers through her hair, gently massaging her scalp as he did so. Hannah never wanted this moment to end.

Suddenly, there was a loud tapping noise at the bedroom window. Neville groaned, rolled out of bed, and without bothering to even wrap a blanket around himself strode towards the window to let in a very upset owl.

“What does she want now, Moonbeam? Aw, fuck!” Neville stopped mid-stroke on the owl’s back to rip a bright red letter off the owl’s leg before storming off towards the living room.

Hannah was yet again shocked to hear Neville swearing. She recognized the letter as a howler immediately, but still... The owl flew over towards Hannah and alighted on Neville’s headboard. It seemed somewhat upset, so she decided to try and comfort it. The owl half nuzzled into her hand before both of them jumped from the yelling coming from the living room. The owl took off through the open window as the voice permeated the whole apartment.

 

“HOW COULD YOU PUT YOUR PARENTS NEEDLESSLY IN JEOPARDY LIKE THAT! DO YOU REALIZE WHAT COULD HAVE HAPPENED IF THEY HAD BEEN THE ONES TO STUMBLE OUT THERE INSTEAD OF THAT STUPID OAF! I AM GOING DOWN TO THE HOSPITAL RIGHT NOW AND DEMAND THEY STOP ANY AND ALL HELP TOWARDS THIS SENSELESS, SELFISH STUNT YOU ARE PULLING. YOUR PARENTS ARE NEVER COMING BACK AND THE SOONER YOU ACCEPT THAT THE BETTER!”

 

Hannah could hear the letter catch fire. The sound of feet stomping back up the hallway caused her to shift her gaze to Neville’s return to the bedroom door. Even angry he looked like a god with his chiseled physique. Leaning his head against the door frame, Neville began taking a few deep breaths before walking over to close the window before throwing himself face first onto his bed. Hannah had to jump a bit out of the way as he impacted the mattress beside her. She knew she couldn’t leave him like this, but didn’t know how she could best help him. Leaning gently over his back, she started massaging his shoulders.

Neville initially tensed, but relaxed as Hannah placed a kiss between his shoulder blades. Slowly, she worked her way down his back, stopping around his waist.

Neville rolled onto his side once she was done and pulled her down to her chest. He kissed the back of her head before nuzzling his face into her hair.

“You are wonderful, you know that? What on earth did I do to have you end up in my life again?” Neville almost purred as he spoke. “I really should do something about that letter from Gran, but for once I fully do not care a bit about what she thinks. I bet I have you to thank for that. You have probably been the best thing to ever happen in my life. Even when horrible things have happened to me this past month, you have always been there to cheer me up. Thank you for that by the way. I really mean it.” He kissed her again and hugged her tight.

Hannah couldn’t imagine being any happier, or comfier, than she was in that moment. Letting herself succumb to the feeling, she was asleep before she even realized it.

 


	7. The Note

Neville was aware of three things before he opened his eyes – one, he was holding something strangely warm; two, he wasn’t clothed; and three, he was getting very tired of hearing tap, tap, tap on his bedroom window.

The tapping continued incessantly. Growling a bit, he threw open his eyes only to be greeted with a face full of blonde hair.

‘What the?’

And then he remembered. The fiasco at work, taking Hannah back to his place to chill, watching a movie on TV and, oh Merlin…

Neville pulled back a bit to look at the woman in front of him. She was snoring ever so softly and she was in. his. arms…

The tapping brought him back to the here and now and sliding his arm carefully out from under

Hannah’s head he moved as quietly as he could over to the window. An unfamiliar pale owl was out there this time, but as he reached to untie the note on its leg, it slipped away from his grasp only to rest on his bed frame above the sleeping beauty.

Uh-oh.

Neville moved into the hallway to check the time. It was nearly 1am Sunday morning, and he had a sneaky suspicion now of who had sent that owl. Moving back to the bed, he threw on his pants and tried to gently roust Hannah from her sleep.

“Five more minutes, Dad, I’m having a good dream…” Hannah flipped back over and started snoring again.

“Hannah…you really do need to wake up…it’s after midnight…and you have an owl.” He gently shook her shoulder a bit harder until she sat up and froze.

“What time did you say it was?” She asked, reaching up to pet the owl and removing the letter as she pulled the discarded blanket up to her neck.

“Nearly 1am.”

Scanning the note, she didn’t even look up to reply. “Yeah, Dad’s worried. I can’t believe I forgot to tell him where I was.”

Neville knew she was going to have to leave. He would have given anything to hold her sleeping form for the rest of the night. Sighing, he moved slowly to the living room to gather her clothes.

_‘…there’s always next time’_

_‘who said there’s going to be a next time?’_

Neville shook his head to rid the intrusive thoughts before he really started to process them further. Now was not the time. Now was the time to get Hannah home before her father sent over more than just an owl with a note. Especially if he had any chance of ever-

Neville grit his teeth, trying even harder not to think about her like that as he grabbed her blouse and bra from behind the couch and rummaged under the side table to find where her pants had gotten to. After locating all the discarded clothes he made his way back to the bedroom.

“I found your clothes,” he managed to say when he returned to the bed. Hannah dove from the covers to retrieve them and place a chaste kiss against his lips.

“I hate leaving like this,” she started, but Neville cut her off.

“It’s perfectly all right,” he smiled, trying to put her at ease and hide how unhappy he was feeling, “The last thing I want to do right now is get on your dad’s bad side. I want to be able to see you again.” He reached out for her hand and slowly kissed each finger.

Hannah’s eyes rolled back in her head as she closed them and pulled her hand back.

“If that’s the case,” she murmured slowly, “then you might want to stop that. It’s making it really hard to leave.”

She sighed before opening her eyes and throwing back on her clothes.

“Mind if I use the floo? It will be easier on Avala. Oh, I forgot – Neville, this is Avala, our family’s owl. Avala, this is Neville.”

Neville reached out to stroke the bird on the head. She gave him an affectionate nibble before nuzzling into his hand.

Hannah laughed. “She can be a bit of an attention seeker.”

Neville chuckled before heading into the living room to light the fireplace. Hannah followed with her owl and grabbed some Floo powder, but just stood there awkwardly. She turned to give him a final kiss – a slow, sensual one that left him wanting more – before throwing down the powder and disappearing into the flames.

And just like that, Neville was alone again in his flat.

\-----

Hannah arrived home to find her purchases from earlier in the day still sitting on the kitchen counter. It seemed like such a long time ago now, but couldn’t have been much more than twelve hours earlier when she was out with Ginny and Hermione. Avala immediately flew to her perch where Hannah’s dad was waiting with some owl treats. He smirked and nodded to Hannah before heading upstairs towards his room.

_‘Typical Dad – wanting to make sure I am safe, but not really wanting to press for any details.’_

Hannah smiled to herself before noticing a flashing light next to the phone, as well as a letter with a Hogwarts seal. She walked over and pressed the play button on the answering machine.

“Hey Hannah, it’s me again. I think your dad must have finally stopped answering and is just sending my calls straight to voicemail again. Hannah – where have you been? Your dad hadn’t heard anything when we dropped off your stuff but the evening Daily Prophet said something happened with Lockhart. Are Neville’s parents alright? Please call me back if it’s not too late  when you get this. I’m worried! Ron is coming over for a movie and Gin was hoping we could get you here so she wouldn’t feel like such a third wheel.”

 _‘Oh_ ,’ thought Hannah, ‘ _I hadn’t told anyone I was heading over to Neville’s_.’

Hannah grinned remembering how her own movie night had gone. She had almost forgot about the letter, only noticing it as she moved away towards the stairs. Yawning, she grabbed it and toyed with the idea of just waiting until tomorrow before ripping it open. Inside was a letter written in a very familiar hand with yellow and gold scrollwork and a badger on a capital H. It read:

 

_My dearest Hannah,_

_Larch informed me about what happened at the hospital. Partially out of remorse due to not being able to fully explain why you are being punished as you are, I suspect. She told me that, while it pained her to do it, she needed to discipline someone or the press would rip her and the hospital apart. In reality, it may not have even been your fault, not that anyone will care. She will not be releasing your name, however, as she does not want that to affect your ability to continue working in her care. You should hear some of the praise she had for you on occasion._

_On to business, though. Madame Larch requested that, if you would be okay with it, coming back to Hogwarts this week to help me out in the greenhouses and I could honestly use the help. Some of my more difficult plants have yet to fully come back from the Battle of Hogwarts. If Neville would like to join you at any time while you are here, I’m sure Larch would not mind, either. I think Madame Rosmerta would allow you to stay at The Three Broomsticks for the week, and as you will be helping me the school will cover your room and board while you are here._

_Please send reply via owl to let me know if you consider my offer._

_Sincerely,_

_Pomona Sprout_

_Head of Hufflepuff House_

 

Hannah stared at the letter in her hand. As the head of a group of students known for their ability to almost sense when someone was having a hard time, Professor Sprout was excellent at it. A smile and a tear formed on Hannah’s face.

_‘Go back to Hogwarts for the week? Is that even allowed?’_

_‘…Do you really think that Professor Sprout would suggest it before running it by the Headmistress?’_

It took every ounce of control not to go back over to Neville’s and tell him the news, but she knew she wouldn’t easily be able to come home again. A large yawn reminded Hannah that it was, indeed, the middle of the night and she did need sleep. One look at Avala told her that she was exhausted as well from trying to locate her, so neither Neville or Madame Sprout would be getting any kind of response until the morning. With heavy feet, Hannah dragged herself up to her room and threw herself fully clothed onto her bed. Within minutes she was out, dreaming happily about plants, home, and a certain warm, protecting embrace that made her smile even in her sleep.

\-----

Neville didn’t sleep much the rest of the night. Everything seemed to be far less comfortable now that he was alone, but he didn’t feel as anxious as he normally did. It shocked him how completely one evening could change his world like that. He spent the following morning trying to study up on locking mechanisms, but not having access to a library like he had at Hogwarts was making it a bit difficult. He contemplated sending a letter to Hermione, but before he could he noticed a thin silvery wisp coming in through his window. It took him a minute to realize it was an incorporeal Patronus charm, and a ridiculous grin broke out across his face when he heard the voice that had sent it.

“Hopefully this is going to work, I’ve never tried this spell like this, but I needed to get a message to you. Can you meet me at my house to discuss something when you get a chance? I would have sent Avala but she’s busy at the moment, so we’ll leave the grate open. Dad’s making lunch if you are hungry. He makes a mean beef stew.”

Neville was intrigued. Had he received an owl with that vague of information he would probably be worried, but the sound of Hannah’s voice was enough to let him know she was excited about something. But what could it be?

Pulling out his wand and letting his mind wander back to his first kiss with Hannah, he yelled “Expecto Patronum” to attempt sending a response. He was momentarily dazed when, instead of a silvery squiggle he had been accustomed to creating, a fully formed grey squirrel emerged from his wand. It twisted and turned through the air before stopping right in front of his face; awaiting his command.

_‘How on earth? Is that – is that MY patronus?’_

_‘…Well, I don’t see anyone else it could have been’_

_‘But how?’_

The squirrel flitted back and forth impatiently waiting for Neville to respond.

“Er, right. The message. ‘On my way in a few. Your spell worked perfectly’.”

The squirrel was off and Neville turned to look at his clock. It was nearly noon, and the realization that he hadn’t eaten all day hit him like a sack of bricks. Trying to ignore the sounds his stomach was making, he grabbed a clean set of clothes and headed off to the bathroom for a quick shower. The hot water felt good on his muscles and the slight soreness was a pleasant reminder of the previous day’s activities. He towel dried and dressed in record time before heading over to his fireplace.

“The Abbott house!” Neville yelled, throwing down the Floo powder. He was worried he might not be able to recognize which grate was Hannah’s house, but he need not have worried as she was waiting in front on the first fireplace he came up on.

“You came! And since when can you make a corporeal Patronus! That was amazing!” Hannah was holding his hands and jumping up and down excitedly.

“I don’t know. That was the first time it’s happened – I just thought about our kiss the other night and –“

Neville stopped when he realized Hannah’s dad was listening just over the bar in the kitchen. “So, er, you said you had something you wanted to tell me?”

Finally dropping his hands, Hannah ran over to the table to retrieve a piece of parchment. Giggling excitedly, she thrust the paper into Neville’s hands and waited for him to read it. Scanning the letter Hannah had received from Professor Sprout he could see why she was excited.

“I told you Madame Larch wasn’t actually upset with you. Though it would seem that anything we do at the Three Broomsticks has the potential to get back to our old professors.” Neville handed the note back the Hannah before continuing. “You would think that Larch, Sprout, and Rosmerta were sisters or something.”

Hannah laughed. “That’s a scary thought. They do seem to keep each other up to date on things regarding us. So what do you think? I already sent a letter back to Professor Sprout – that’s where Avala is now – to tell her that I would love to come back for the week. I was too excited to wait and speak to you first, but I promised I would send another letter after we talked. So, do you want to come back to Hogwarts with me?!?!”

Neville couldn’t help but smile at the childlike excitement on Hannah’s face. You would have thought she had just received her acceptance letter again. He reached for the side of her face and she nuzzled into the palm of his hand.“How could I say no to that look?” He placed a small, chaste kiss on her lips – still very aware of the fact that Hannah’s father was nearby – before grabbing her hand. “Come on, we can discuss the particulars over lunch after I meet your Dad. I’m starving!”

 


	8. Fish and Chips

Hannah had been running all over the house since Neville left. He had been his usual polite self through lunch, effortlessly charming her dad so well that he was soon treating him like Neville was his own son. Their table hadn’t be so lively since before her Mum had died. Dad was very quick to gush over how lucky Hannah was to be so close to a genuinely noble wizard once Neville. Dad had heard much about him through his reputation, as well as through Hannah herself, but he had confided in Hannah after the young wizard had left that her mother would be proud that she was dating him. She had blushed – heavily – at this, before excusing herself to start getting things ready for the week.

First, she had sent a second letter to Professor Sprout – Avala had arrived back while they had been finishing up their meal – to inform her that Neville would also like to take her up on her offer to work at Hogwarts for the week. He was going to head over to the hospital to install a new, but temporary, locking system that would keep everyone but himself out of the greenhouse there. He planned to research a better system while he was at Hogwarts. He was then going to head home to pack before returning to Hannah’s house so they could head over to the Three Broomsticks together.

This meant that Hannah didn’t have much time to get ready. She had called Hermione and Ginny that morning to tell them she was heading back to Hogwarts – something Hermione was clearly jealous of – so at least she didn’t have to do that before Neville returned. It’s not as if they were going to be in town that week anyway, Hermione with her training America and Ginny with the Falcons. All three girls promised to let the others know how the week went on Saturday before Hannah hung up and went back to packing.

She had already packed some faded blue jeans, a few plain yellow shirts, and her old school robes – happy to be wearing something other than the stark white ones the hospital required her to wear – but now she was looking over her new purchases from the day prior and debating whether to take them.

She decided in the end, that it would be better to have them and not use them than not have them and want them. The gown felt even more silky in her hands than it had before, but without the glow it had had when she had touched it in the store.

Throwing in her favourite dragonhide gloves and a few gardening tools, Hannah surveyed her bag and figured it was as good as it was going to get. She lugged it down the stairs to wait for Neville, but he was already waiting for her when she made it down.

“Hey Neville!” Hannah exclaimed before putting a quick peck on Neville’s cheek. “Are you all ready to go?”

“I am if you are,” Neville chuckled, deftly grabbing her suitcase from her before she could notice. “You seem a bit excited…”

“Why wouldn’t I be?” Hannah asked him. “How often do students get a chance to go back to Hogwarts?”

“Well, the students that become teachers do…” Neville pointed out.

“Yeah, but that doesn’t happen much,” Hannah countered. “Now, do we want to apparate or Floo to the Three Broomsticks?”

“Floo is fine with me,” Neville told her, “after you, dear.”

_ ‘Dear? Did he just call me dear?’ _

_ ‘…are you complaining?’ _

‘ _ No, just trying to process things I guess.’ _

Neville was staring at her. “You okay? You looked like you zoned out a minute.”

“I’m fine,” Hannah responded, “Let’s go.” She grabbed a handful of floo powder and yelled out her location before stepping through the flames. A moment later, she was surrounded by the sweet smells of Butterbeer and woodsmoke.

“Hannah, glad to see you back so soon.” Madame Rosmerta greeted her along with a peck on each cheek.

“I assume Neville is coming behind you?”

“Yes ma’am, I’m right here.” Neville coughed through the ash swirling back into the hearth around him.

“Where should I take these bags?”

“You and Miss Abbott have the two rooms at then end of the hallway upstairs. Hogwarts has already paid for both rooms for the week, but as you are both of age and not here as students, I won’t be trying to enforce any silly curfews or room checks. Just don’t disrupt the other guests and I will leave the two of you alone. Get your stuff settled and then come on down for something to eat – I have some fish and chips I can fry up when you get hungry. Go along now.” Madame Rosmerta pushed them towards the stairs and headed back to her bar to wait on a patron.

“Well,” Neville looked straight into Hannah’s eyes, “I guess we need to get to our rooms.”

Hannah nodded and reached for her bag, but Neville snatched it with a grin before she had a chance. He dragged them the length of the hall until he got to the next-to-the-last doorway.

“So, um, do you want this door?” Neville queried. “It’s right across from door to the bathroom, but that might keep you up a bit. I’ll take whichever one you don’t want.”

Hannah knew which room she wanted – whichever one Neville was going to be in – but she didn’t know how to tell him that.

“I guess I’ll take the first one,” Hannah told him reluctantly, “I can take my bag from here.” She grabbed her back and closed the door behind her.

_ ‘Why did I do that?’ _

_ ‘…you’re still nervous about this relationship, you know you aren’t dreaming, right?’ _

Hannah chose to ignore her brain for the moment. She pulled out her clothes and put them away, leaving her gardening tools out on the dresser for easy access tomorrow. Staring at the lingerie in her hands, she had just stashed them in the drawer of the bedside table when there was a knock on the door“Hannah?” Neville’s muffled voice came in from the other side of the door, “you about unpacked? I figured we could head downstairs together if you were.”

“Coming!” Hannah called to him as she moved towards the door. “I’m ready!” she announced as she opened the door to find Neville smiling warmly at her.

“Good. Let’s go.”

\-----

Dinner had been great. Apparently, ‘Fish and Chip Sundays’ were a big deal at The Three Broomsticks, and as such the bar had been pretty packed. There was even a trivia game going on well into the evening. Neville and Hannah had joined in and managed to win a couple of rounds. Butterbeer flowed most of the night, as well as a good bit of stronger offerings, making for a very well natured group of people to hang out with.

While he liked the atmosphere fine and all, Neville didn’t have any chance to talk to Hannah on their own. He could tell she was having fun so he didn’t push it. She had given him a huge kiss the first time they had won a round of the trivia game – something he noticed hadn’t seemed to escaped the gaze of Madame Rosmerta – and if he was honest with himself, just being around Hannah made him immensely happy. 

She had seemed to be in her element her in the tavern – more so even than he had seen her in the hospital. He needed remember to mention that to her the next chance he got.

People didn’t even start leaving the tavern until around ten and by then Neville was too exhausted and too drained to stay awake any longer. He saw a look of sadness flash on Hannah’s face when he had told her he was going to bed, but had made a point to let her know to stay up as late as she wanted and enjoy herself. He had no idea when she finally came upstairs to bed, but it had to have been late.

Which was precisely why he hadn’t woken her up yet. It was nearly 9am and Neville had already showered, dressed, and had some breakfast. He was currently standing outside of Hannah’s door debating how late he should let her sleep. Professor Sprout hadn’t given them a time to get to the greenhouses by, but he knew he couldn’t let her sleep forever. Taking a deep breathe, he rapped his knuckles lightly against the wooden door.

“Hannah? You up?” Neville called to her.

Indistinct mumbling was the only sounds responding to him through the door.

Neville leaned on the door to try again when the whole thing magically swung open, giving him a glimpse of Hannah in a silky looking nightgown before impacting the floor. He barely saw her groggily swing out of bed to come check on him.

“Neville, you okay?” she asked him.

“I’ll be fine.” Neville grumbled gruffly as he clambered back to his feet and trying not to openly ogle her in her skimpy pyjama’s “I just wanted to let you know it’s almost nine…”

“Crap,” Hannah exclaimed, “I’ll be down in a minute then. Can you see if Madame Rosmerta has anything fast I can grab for breakfast?”

“As you wish,” he told her, stepping back and closing her door before she could respond. He skipped down the stairs happily before acquiring a couple of scotch eggs for Hannah to eat on her way to Hogwarts. Not five minutes later she was running down the top of the stairs in her old school robes with a small rucksack of tools on her shoulder, and the sight brought back multiple memories and emotions from their time at school. Slightly choked, it took him a minute to realize why she was staring at him quizzically.

Refocusing on the present, he handed Hannah her Scotch Eggs. “Here,” he told her, “I hope you like these. Let’s start walking up to the school – it’s going to take us a little bit.” He reached out and took her hand as they started on their way. Before long they were approaching the familiar metal gates. Part of him was excited to be back, but another part of him was heavily reminded of a certain date not long enough gone.

“Come on, let’s just get to the greenhouse,” Hannah suggested, her voice betraying the fact that she could tell what he was feeling. “I promise it gets a bit easier, but it’s still a bit hard for me to be back here.” She squeezed his hand before pulling him forward. “I can’t wait to get back into the greenhouses. I mean, yours at the hospital is nice and all but-”

“…it’s not the ones here at Hogwarts,” Neville finished with a smile. “Trust me, I know. I haven’t a clue how to replicate that feel and I have been missing it. Come on, I’ll race you!”

With that, Neville took off at a brief jog before breaking into an all out sprint when Hannah started coming up behind him. That was one good thing that came from hiding from the Carrows and his training as an Auror – he was pretty fit. That being said, Hannah was holding her own and it wasn’t long before both of them were panting outside of Greenhouse One. Neville seized the moment and chose to plant a slightly less than chaste kiss on Hannah’s lips before pulling apart and opening the door.

Walking down past the familiar plants and breathing in the unique mix of plants, soil, and the almost tangible levels of magic in the air calmed any of Neville’s nerves that were still on edge before they made it to the other end of the greenhouse and the door of Professor Sprout’s office.

“Come in!” The cheery witch called from behind the door before either of them had a chance to knock.

Neville swung open the door to see the squat, little witch that had been almost like a mother to him while he was at Hogwarts. Smile broke out on faces all around before Professor Sprout seized both of her former students into one big hug.

“It’s so good to see you two, but I had expected you to have been here earlier. Come along,” Professor Sprout nudged them back through her office door, “both of you, we are headed to get to Greenhouse Three.”

Neville saw the grin on Professor Sprout’s face as she moved past them. Those that didn’t know her would have thought she was really angry with them, but Neville knew this was just her way. Looking up at Hannah, she could tell by the look on her face she had also caught the true nature of Professor Sprout’s actions. Then again, he knew that Hannah could read people very well, probably better than anyone he knew. The possible exception was the witch they were following now. Neither former student said a word allowed as they followed along to Greenhouse Three.

“I hope you brought your earmuffs,” Professor Sprout remarked, breaking the silence as she opened the glass door. “My mandrake crop has almost returned to where it was before you decided to throw them at the Death Eaters Mister Longbottom, but they need repotting once more, and I’m only one person. We can start here. I daresay you will probably be much faster than you were in second year despite these being quite large now.”

Even with Professor Sprout working alongside them, it took most of the morning to repot the noisy plants. They spent their time joking with each other – as well as they could with their hearing muffled – and by the time Hannah was covering the last plant with soil they were all beat.

“There. That would have taken me at least a full day on my own.” Professor Sprout commented as she brushed her gloves on her robes. “Now, I daresay we could all use a bit of lunch. I arranged for some lemonade and sandwiches to be summoned to my office. Why don’t we take them outside and eat on the lawn. I’ll be right back.”

Neville and Hannah stood there for a moment in silence. He didn’t really know what he was supposed to do when they were alone anymore now they were a couple. He knew they couldn’t snog every time they were alone, but he was uncertain where the line was. He noticed Hannah looked a bit confused as well, so he opted to lead her outside and sit on the lawn. Suddenly, he remembered his conversation with Madame Rosmerta that morning.

“There’s something I wanted to run by you, if that’s okay.”

“What is it?” Hannah asked, visibly confused.

“It’s just something Madame Rosmerta and I were talking about before you came down this morning,” Neville faltered, not really sure how to continue, “I’ve seen you work at the hospital, and I know you love it there. Helping people seems to be ingrained in your very core, and I’m not saying you don’t make a wonderful Healer but-”

“But what?” Hannah asked, looking him questioningly in the eyes.

“It’s just – watching you in the tavern last night. It was like magic. I could almost see your energy flowing through the crowd it was so strong, and so could Madame Rosmerta. She thinks you could do well working with her. You and I have talked practically every day after you get off work and while I know you love training as a healer, I can also see its toll on you. You almost care too much.”

“Too much?” 

_ ‘Great job Neville’ _ , he thought sarcastically,  He had made her upset. 

“What do you mean ‘too much’? How can you care about someone too much?”

“That’s not, oh Merlin.” Neville took a deep breath to focus before trying to continue. “Anytime a kid or a teen come into the hospital, you are pretty messed up for a while afterwards. Most of the other Healers are a little more stone hearted than you are. Not that you are incapable of doing the job as well as they can,” Neville hurriedly added before she angrily cut him off again, “it just seems to hurt you more, I think in the long run, it would break your heart I don’t want that to happen to you, I don’t like to see you hurting.”

Neville carefully took her hand in his, but before he could continue Professor Sprout returned with a loaded tray of sandwiches and a huge pitcher of lemonade trailing behind her.

“There now, I’ve got much more work for the two of you so eat up,” she informed them.

Lunch was spent catching Madame Sprout up on what the two of them had been doing since they left Hogwarts, though she seemed oddly on top of the subject. When Hannah and Neville pressed her for what she was doing, she had merely responded with.

“Oh you know Hogwarts, not much has changed.” but both of them had noticed almost a tearful tone to her voice when she said it. She had immediately turned the conversation back to what was going on at St. Mungo’s before they ever had a chance to comment on it.

All too soon the last sandwich had been eaten and the last of the lemonade was finished. Neville was surprised at how hungry and thirsty he had been. Professor Sprout placed the empty tray near the end of the greenhouses. “Alright you two. I’m afraid I’m going to need the two of you working in different greenhouses for the rest of the day. Neville, I need you in Greenhouse Two again – I need the Venomous Tentacula milked so Madame Pomfrey and Professor Slughorn can make me enough antidote for next year’s students. Hannah – follow me to Greenhouse Five.”

Neville was saddened  to not be working with Hannah – though no one ever said they would always be together. Honestly, it was probably for the best. It required quite a bit of concentration to work with the Tentacula, as well as no small amount of dexterity. In his first few years at Hogwarts he never would have thought he could ever even get near this plant to work with it – and then he had actually wielded it as a weapon in battle.

Neville shook his head. Was Professor Sprout making him work with every plant he had used that day? Chuckling, he told himself that if she had him harvesting bubotuber pus next he would have his answer. Barely dodging the next tentacle swipe, Neville reminded himself to focus on the task at hand. The last thing he needed was to end up as plant food.

\-----

“Hannah, I want to ask you something,” Professor Sprout told Hannah when they were far enough away from Neville.

“What is it Professor?” Hannah asked, puzzled at what could be puzzling her old teacher.

“Is…is Neville happy working in such a small greenhouse setup at St. Mungo’s?”

Of all the things Professor Sprout could have asked her, this was not something she could have expected.

“I guess? I know he’s much more happier working there than he was at the Auror offices. But what does the size of the greenhouse have to do with it?”

“It’s just…but he’d never agree to it.” Professor Sprout turned to walk further down the Greenhouse.

“What do you have on your mind, Professor?” Hannah pushed. 

It was strange, she could recall her Hogwarts days when Professor Sprout had asked her the very same question whenever she had been struggling with something. How time changed things.

“Well, it’s just…when Larch suggested the idea of you two possibly coming up here, I realized that I’m not as young as I used to be.” 

She sighed heavily and Hannah wondered if this was the reason why she had been on the verge of upset before. 

“I am still fully capable of teaching, I just don’t think I can keep up all of these greenhouses on my own during the summer. And had you two had come up in September, I probably would have asked Neville if he minded teaching some of the first and second year’s classes.”

Professor Sprout suddenly looked at Hannah. “Nothing against you, dear, but I’ve heard many accounts at how natural of a leader and teacher he is.”

“He definitely is that.” Hannah responded almost dreamily.

“Now then, I have some exceptionally poisonous toadstools I need to move into a darker environment so they will be most potent when Slughorn teaches advanced level potions next year. Can you handle that, deary, while I work at the other end of the greenhouse?”

“Yes ma’am.” Hannah told her and set about her work. 

Unfortunately, being alone left her stuck in her own head.

‘Professor Sprout wants Neville to teach here? And Madame Rosmerta thinks I could take over the Three Broomsticks?’

_ ‘…makes you wonder if someone is planning all of this’ _

Hannah didn’t want to think at the moment. She strained her focus onto her work – convincing herself she could think about it later that night at the tavern. It was much harder work than she thought it would be and before long she was even more tired than she had been after working with the mandrakes.

“I think we can call it a day, dear.” Professor Sprout called down from where she had been working.

“Plenty more work to do tomorrow. I’ll go tell Mister Longbottom while you finish up here.”

And with that, Hannah was alone. Not something she really enjoyed, really, so she finished moving the tray of toadstools she had been working on, beat the dirt off her gloves, stashed them into her rucksack, and headed out to meet Neville. He was just coming out of his greenhouse when she approached – one good scratch across his forehead to shove for his afternoon’s work. Hannah couldn’t help but laugh when she saw him.

Looking up towards his brow, Neville started to laugh a little as well. “I got a little distracted toward the end. That thing put up one hell of a fight today.”

Hannah slowly shook her head with a smile. “Come on, let’s head on back. But let’s just walk this time, okay?”

“As you wish,” Neville told her, grinning. “Why wouldn’t I want to walk with my girlfriend?”

_ ‘Girlfriend? Did he really call me that?’ _

Before she could think any further, he grabbed her hand and pulled her closer to his side. Humming his strangely calming tune relaxed Hannah enough she had to leaned onto his shoulder as they walked. Her conversation with Professor Sprout was still bothering her too much to allow her to fully relax.

“Neville,” she spoke after a long pause, “do you really like working at the hospital?”

Neville stopped. They had just cleared the Hogwarts’ gates, but still had a sizeable walk to go before they arrived at the tavern. He gently turned her so they were facing each other and he was looking deep into her eyes.

“What brought this on all of a sudden?” he asked.

“It’s just…you know how you said I looked happier at the tavern than I did at the hospital? I thought I saw the same with you this morning. It was different than when you are at the hospital greenhouse. And then after Professor Sprout mentioned…”

“What did Professor Sprout mention?” Neville spoke softly, gently brushing a stray piece of hair from her face and cradling her cheek as he spoke. The sudden touch on her face made it much more difficult to focus her thoughts on the conversation.

“Well…she…was thinking…if we had come here after September, she would have let you teach some of her classes…and…” Neville suddenly kissed her forehead, temporarily making it impossible for her to think, “she was also…thinking…there was no way she could have gotten…gotten all the work done in the greenhouses this…this summer had it just been…her.”

Neville pulled her hand up to his lips and gently kissed each fingertip. Hannah shuddered slightly before he released her hand.

“I’m not making you uncomfortable, am I?” he asked gently. “There’s just something calming about being this near you. I wasn’t kidding when I said I had quite a fight getting that plant to work with me.”

“No, it’s fine. Actually, I kinda like it.” Hannah admitted. “You’re right about it being calming. But you are avoiding the topic...”

Neville turned and started walking again towards Hogsmeade with his head bowed, presumably in thought. They continued walking in silence, making it to the tavern just as the locals were coming in after working all day. They sat down in a corner as Madame Rosmerta levitated a couple of butterbeers in their direction with a wink. 

She more than had her hands full with the patrons up at the bar, and Hannah could tell it might be a while before they would be getting up to get food. She took the time to really study how Madame Rosmerta moved fluidly between taking orders, pouring drinks, and making meals. It was almost like a dance.

Suddenly, Hannah realized she had completely missed what Neville had just asked her. He was looking at her with a puzzled, but happy grin.

“I’m sorry Neville. What was that?” Hannah tried to focus back but couldn’t help but keep Madame Rosmerta’s movements in the corner of her eye.

“I asked if you were losing interest in being around me so much. Obviously, you are preoccupied with other things.” Neville teased.

“Oh stop,” Hannah laughed, swatting at Neville playfully, “I’m just – I dunno. I guess I was just trying to see for myself what goes into working a tavern like this. Like that – she just pulled one drink from under the tap while also pulling a pile of chips from the other side and sent them to two different people. And I l know most of those taps are brewed in house – when does she even have time to do that?”

Neville chuckled a little before looking pointedly into her eyes. “You are really considering this, aren’t you?”

Hannah paused. “I don’t know. I’m not sure I could do all of this. That’s a ton of charm work and I’m better at Muggle cooking than magical ones. But it sure seems to beat trying to syphon blood from a four year old’s clothes or worrying about whether we chose the right remedy for an unknown ailment.”

Neville turned and looked in Madame Rosmerta’s direction. “I don’t know, I think you could handle that with a bit of practice.”

Madame Rosmerta finally seemed to have a lull in customers and was walking over towards their table holding a couple of bowls.

“Here you go, two hearty bowls of stew. I know it seems a bit hot outside for this, but there’s a cooling charm on them that keeps you from overheating without turning the food cold. Hope you like it.”

She flicked her wand and refilled their mugs before heading back to the bar. Hannah noticed that even when no one was ordering anything, Madame Rosmerta was still wiping down the bar, sweeping – she seemed to do everything. But the more she watched, the more Hannah realized that the bar keep’s movements seemed to mask the fact she was constantly listening to everything. There was no other reason that Hannah could see why she wasn’t employing magical means to tidy up when she had been doing so much at one time just moments before. She caught Madame Rosmerta’s eye as she glanced their way between broom sweeps and grinned a knowing grin. It was soon reciprocated, but Madame Rosmerta finished with a head jerk towards Neville.

Hannah looked and realized he was staring at her. His stew was also mostly gone, while she had barely touched hers.

“Sorry, I guess I have some things to think about.” She picked up her spoon and went to eat as Neville grabbed her other hand.

“It’s okay,” Neville assured her, “it’s been a long day, and I feel like both of us have been thrown into making even more choices than we had a month ago. If you want to just chill and reflect, don’t feel like we have to be, I dunno, making out every chance we get. I’m going to go up to my room to think for a bit. You can chose to do the same, or come and get me if you want. I’m okay with either option you choose.” He kissed her hand before standing up and heading to the stairs.

Almost instantly, Madame Rosmerta came over to a nearby table and started wiping it down.

“Everything okay?” she asked calmly.

“Yeah,” Hannah piped up, “we just need some…time to think about things.”

Madame Rosmerta stopped wiping down tables and sat across from Hannah. She barely noticed the silently casted muffling charm being placed around them.

“Is this about what I told Neville this morning?”

Hannah nodded.

“I knew I should have spoke to you directly, but I wanted to put out a few feelers first. I want you to know I’ve had many people ask me for a job here, but very few ever seemed to be a good fit, and none of them lasted very long. I think you might be different.”

Hannah looked quizzically. “Does this have anything to do with Professor Sprout mentioning to Neville about how she would love to have him teach up at the school.”

The look of confusion on Madame Rosmerta’s faced looked so genuine that Hannah knew it couldn’t have been a trick. 

“No. That’s news even to me. Interesting. And before you ask,” she added quickly, “I haven’t mentioned to anyone accept Neville that I was going to ask you if you would want to train under me. This is very interesting…Well, I won’t keep you any longer. I’ll leave you to your thoughts.” 

The sound of the bar came back full volume as Hannah registered the muffling charm disappearing. Madame Rosmerta moved back over to the bar top and started pouring more butterbeers. 

Hannah finished her stew in silent contemplation before slowly heading towards the stairs. She knew what she needed to do now.


	9. Breakthrough

Neville sat on his bed staring at the back of the door. He knew he needed to give Hannah some space to think, but the last thing he wanted to do was be left alone with his thoughts. Sighing, he pulled a book on herbology from his bag along with a quill and some parchment before moving over to the desk on the other side of the room. Starting at the beginning, he did what he always did when he was trying to stop thinking.

“A – Aconite,” he mumbled while writing, “plant, also called monkshood or wolfsbane, Scotland,

_ Poisonous. Asphodel – plant (lily), also called Royal Staff, worldwide, Non Poisonous. B- Belladona…” _

He went on copying like this for a while, so successfully focused on his work he jumped when a hand touched his shoulder.

“S-s-sorry!” Hannah exclaimed, quickly removing her hand from his shoulder, “I tried knocking, but you didn’t answer. You said I could come find you if I didn’t want to think by myself any longer – and the door was unlocked so…”

Neville stood up and grabbed her hand as she pulled away. 

“No, I’m sorry. I was just…well, trying not to think. And after I told you we both needed to.” 

He shook his head slowly and after a pause realized they were just standing there awkwardly. He pulled her over to his bed and sat, pulling her down beside him.

“So you weren’t up here thinking? What did I interrupt then?”

Neville chuckled. “Something I started doing to calm myself down after a bad Potions class. I grab the closest Herbology book and just copy notes as I read them aloud. Nothing really all that interesting I guess.” He reached up to scratch the back of his neck with the hand that wasn’t holding hers. “Just something to distract my head, mouth, and hand all at the same time.”

“No wonder you could out test anyone in Herbology most days.” Hannah spoke, her eyes opened wide as she stared into his.

“Tch, only because I always had bad Potions classes.” Neville admitted. “Anyways, enough about my weird hobbies, you said you were done thinking by yourself. Does that mean you wanted to stop thinking or wanted to talk things over with me?”

Hannah’s gaze softened a bit, but was still fixated on his. 

“Actually, about that…Madame Rosmerta came by after you left and wanted to make sure everything between us was still good. She also told me more about why she mentioned me as possibly working here – actually I think the exact word she used was ‘train’ under her – and how she’s seen never had someone actually stay here very long, but thought I could be different.”

“That’s fascinating,” Neville told her excitedly, “I thought maybe she wanted a hand, but it sounds like she wants a successor. Wonder when she is going to relay that conversation back to Professor Sprout…”

“Actually, about that…” 

Hannah tilted her head to the side – she was so endearing when she did that – her look hinted at a bit of amusement even before she finished speaking.

“I asked Madame Rosmerta about that and she was genuinely shocked to hear that Professor Sprout was offering you a job. There is no way someone can easily feign that level of emotion.”

Neville was surprised. He had been so sure they had planned this, as he knew Hannah had as well, that to learn it wasn’t some grand scheme was a bit odd. He now had to rethink most of what he had been thinking about that day. He sat there silently for a moment before Hannah broke his thoughts.

“I don’t know what to think of all of this yet,” she told him, “but they both seem to really want us here.”

Her head was still tilted sideways. He quickly leaned in to place a kiss on her cheek when she suddenly moved and caught his lips with hers. A faint hint of butterbeer lingered there and it was almost intoxicating. He groaned against her mouth and playfully nipped at her lip as he pulled away.

“What brought this on, dear?” he pried, remembering how she had reacted to the pet name earlier. 

It still seemed to have an effect on her as she turned a faint shade of pink.

“I don’t know fully…” she tried to explain, “I know I want you to hold me, but I also know I want to stop thinking and while you have your books to do that” she gestured towards the desk, “I noticed before that this is the easiest for me.”

Hannah dropped to give him a deeper, but slower kiss, one that still held the same passion as the last, but somehow different. Needier, maybe?

Neville pulled back a bit and looked into her eyes. He could see there where this could end up, but something told him this wasn’t the time, and now he understood what kind of control he would need to do that. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a hug. She let out a gentle sigh that seemed somewhere between relief and contentedness. They stayed like that for a long time before Hannah pulled back.

“It seems a bit much to think that three days ago we were going out for drinks after being at the hospital all day and now we are here considering paths that would lead us away from them.”

Neville brought her hand up to his mouth to kiss. “You do remember I’ve already dropped one job overnight this year, right?”

Hannah laughed. “You have a point there. Let’s promise not to make any decision until we finish this week away from the hospital, okay? Professor Sprout doesn’t need an answer immediately as we are already helping her and we still have time before school starts up. And Madame Rosmerta is doing fine without help so I feel like we have the time.”

Neville nodded. “Agreed. Wow, this sounds silly, but I already feel less stressed by letting myself not focus on it.”

“I feel it, too. You’re right, it is kinda weird,” Hannah giggled. 

She dove in for another hug with a bit too much force and knocked them both down on the bed. Her giggles quickly turned into full on laughter.

Neville tried to keep them in, but even he snorted out a few laughs.

Once they managed to get the last few chortles out of their system, Neville rolled over onto his back and stared at the ceiling. Someone had bewitched the it to look like the night sky, but not quite as epically as the enchantment in the Great Hall. He wrapped an arm under Hannah and pulled her against his chest, laying a quick peck on her head. Hannah snuggled into the hug tightly like she never wanted to let go and stayed there for quite some time. Neville stroked the back of her blonde hair and was just trying to find his fifth constellation when he suddenly heard some faint snoring coming from just below his chin.

Apparently working all day in the greenhouses followed by mental strain was more than enough to put Hannah to sleep. Neville smiled down and hugged her a little tighter. He knew it wouldn’t take much for him to join her, so after lazily looking for a couple more constellations he, too, was snoring away –happily holding onto someone he really wished he never had to let go again.

\-----

The rest of the week progressed much the same as that first day. Hannah would wake up, meet Neville for breakfast, headed up to the school, worked hard all morning – sometimes with each other, other times on their own – then lunch with Madame Sprout before heading back to work all afternoon. More than once they had arrived back to the Three Broomsticks so worn out and hungry that after decompressing from the long day over an amazing dinner they headed upstairs to hang out a little only to end up passing out. The couple of nights they had been talking in her room Neville had slipped out to his room at some point, but that Thursday night she had passed out in his room.

Friday morning the dawn light came in slower than it had in her room at the end of the hall and it took her a minute to register that they had slept in later than they had planned to. Hannah made to get up only to have Neville whimper in his sleep and grip her tighter. She studied his face and for a moment it went from a peaceful calm to a look of almost terror. Hannah laid still and his grip lessened a little around her; his face softening again as he did.

“Neville,” Hannah called softly, “it’s late, we need to get up.”

He groaned but opened his eyes. “Do we have to? I was actually having a nice dream for the most part.”

Hannah laughed. “Don’t you always?”

Neville slowly sat up, completely serious. “No, actually,” he told her, “I tend to have horrific nightmares.See?” he rummaged into a bag he had under his bed, “I keep calming and sleeping potions by my bed at all times. Normally I need at least one of each every night, but sometimes not even that is enough.”

Hannah sat up, looking puzzled. “But you’ve never used them when I have been with you…”

“Yeah, I’ve noticed,” Neville looked at her quizzically, “I don’t need them when I have been with you.”

They sat there just staring at each other for a moment before Neville kissed her forehead and broke the silence.

“You’re right, it is late. We need to get going before Professor Sprout assumes we have decided not to come. Meet you downstairs once you are ready?” Neville kissed her palm this time before standing up.

“Alright, see you in a minute.” Hannah smiled as she left. It didn’t take her long to throw on clean robes and splash a bit of water on her face before heading downstairs.

Neville was already there waiting for her with a handful of Scotch eggs and a scone. 

“You chose which one you want. I figured we probably need to walk and eat at the same time.” 

He beamed towards her as he spoke. It was really hard for her to associate such a warm smile with someone that had such horrendous dreams every night. Then again, he was always humming that one song and she had caught him writing down more plant descriptions yesterday morning. He had made it all the way to mandrake just since they had been there.

“You okay? You’re staring off into space…” Neville’s voice sounded a bit worried as he spoke.

“Hmm,” Hannah shook her head a little before continuing. “No, I’m good. Just…thinking again is all. I’ll take the Scotch eggs, the ones I ate the other day tasted better than any I had eaten before.”

“As you wish,” Neville saidas he handed her the eggs. Taking a big bite of the scone he led her towards the door.

“You know, the scones aren’t half bad either. I’m half tempted,” he teased, “to try to convince you to take Madame Rosmerta up on her offer to train here just so I can eat this well more often.”

Hannah laughed through a mouthful of food. “Everything probably tastes good after what you cook in your apartment,” she teased back when her mouth was clear.

“I’m hurt,” Neville exclaimed in a mock tone, stopping to place a hand over his chest. “I’ll have you know my bowls of cold cereal are exquisite. You should try them sometime.”

Both of them started to laugh uncontrollably as they walked through the gate into Hogwarts. It took them a minute to calm down enough to finish eating their breakfast without choking, and by the time they finished they were close enough to the greenhouses to see Professor Sprout speaking with the Headmistress, Professor McGonagall. Puzzled, Hannah looked over to Neville who had already started walking quicker. She managed to catch up and the two of them covered the remaining distance much quicker than they had been.

“Miss Abbott, Mister Longbottom, I trust your late arrival means you are finally ready to start your work.” Professor McGonagall glared at each of them as she spoke. Hannah had no idea how Neville, or any Gryffindors for that matter, could grow used to that look. You’d have to be hand picked for courage just to handle it.

“I had come down to speak with Professor Sprout about something between her, myself, and Mister Longbottom, but I must have been misinformed about when she was expecting the two of you.” Professor McGonagall continued. 

It took all of Hannah’s strength to keep from shrinking back, but Neville didn’t seem to even notice her tone.

“I’m sorry, Professor,” Neville apologized, “had I known I would be keeping you we would have left much sooner.”

To Hannah’s amazement, Professor McGonagall’s face softened into a strong smile. 

“No need to worry Mister Longbottom, you would be surprised to know how little I have to do over the summer aside from sending out letters to students for the following year. It is good to see you again.” She beamed at the two of them as she spoke, “and you Miss Abbott, I know it hasn’t been much more than a month since you left, but I was delighted when Professor Sprout asked if you two could return for a week. I’m sure she feels the same as I do about seeing old students doing so well after graduating.”

Professor Sprout nodded and smiled at Hannah, but stayed silent as Professor McGonagall focused onto Neville before continued. 

“I assume you can guess what this conversation is going to be about. I will leave it up to you whether you want Miss Abbott present or not.”

Neville didn’t even pause before answering her. “It’s fine. Anything you have to say to me you can say in front of Hannah.” He reached down and grabbed her hand as he spoke, giving it a little squeeze.

“Very well then. Mister Longbottom, it has come to my attention that Professor Sprout is looking to ask for your assistance caring for the greenhouses and possibly helping to teach when school starts up. As you know, it is school policy to not allow a prior student to take on a teaching job here before going out into the world to learn for three years.”

Neville looked crestfallen when she pointed this out. Now it was Hannah’s turn to squeeze his hand. 

“However,” Professor McGonagall continued, “it has been brought to my attention that you have already proven yourself here as a teacher and leader, as well as spent a year working as an Auror. In this case, I would be willing to bend the rules for you.”

Neville looked like he was about burst with happiness. “Thank you, Professor, but I don’t know about leaving my position at the hospital trying to help my parents.”

“Really, Longbottom, do you really think I would make you stop working on that? You seem to forget that you have access to a much more extensive plant collection here, as well no possibility of someone stumbling in that shouldn’t.” Professor McGonagall peered over his glasses at him as she spoke to emphasize her point. “I will leave you now to help Professor Sprout, but I would like an answer soon.”

“Yes, Professor,” Neville responded. Professor McGonagall turned and headed back into the castle. “Well, let’s get going.” Professor Sprout announced after Professor McGonagall left. “I want to make the most of my last guaranteed day of help here. Follow me.”

To Hannah’s surprise, Professor Sprout led them over to Greenhouse One. “I know this seems like first-year work, but my Moly crop desperately needs pruning. Come on, let’s get to it.”

Hannah followed Professor Sprout through the greenhouse door with Neville following close behind her. Professor Sprout was right – the Moly was really getting out of hand. They worked for over an hour and it barely looked like they had made a dent in it

“I know it looks like a lot, but Madame Pomfrey definitely goes through it when we hex pranks get out of hand. It really is the best thing for treating charms gone wrong.”

Suddenly, a lightbulb went off in Hannah’s head. “Charms gone wrong?” Hannah reiterated.

“Yes…” Professor Sprout responded. “why…”

“Neville!” Hannah turned towards him as she spoke, “didn’t Professor Flitwick teach us that curses just really powerful dark charms?”

“I guess, according to some people. I thought he said it’s a little complicated and it’s not always agreed upon how to classify dark charms, but what does that have to do with…” Neville suddenly stopped as his eyes lit up with understanding. “Professor, may I please take some of this to the hospital to try something?”

“Okay. Come back when you are done if you can.” Professor Sprout requested. 

Neville nodded before running as fast as he could to the school’s gate with a double fistful of Moly.

“Professor, I didn’t think we actually had Moly in the hospital greenhouse. Professor McGonagall was right – you do have more plants here that could be studied. And the ones that Neville has that aren’t here would only add to what could be taught.”

“I’m aware, Miss Abbott.” Professor Sprout replied with a warm smile. “If Neville really wants to help his parents, there probably isn’t a better place for research than Hogwarts. I know he has gotten better at potions, and has found new plants for his studies, but both Professor Slughorn and myself could be a great asset for his work.”

Hannah nodded. Unfortunately, she couldn’t see a way that Neville would consent to leaving the hospital if she worked there. They worked for a few more hours only discussing what needed to be said to trim and make sachets to dry the herb, which left way more time for Hannah to think than she wanted.

“Professor, can I ask you a question?” Hannah eventually asked, a bit unsure if she should or not. 

“Yes, dear? What is it?” Professor Sprout encouraged as she put down her pruning shears and focused on Hannah.

“How…how did you know that being a Professor at Hogwarts was what you wanted as a job?” Hannah questioned uncertainly. She figured there wasn’t a witch or wizard she could get a better answer from on the subject.

Professor Sprout took a moment before answering. 

“Well, I hadn’t really thought much about a job while I was at Hogwarts. I figured I might work at a commercial greenhouse where I could help people find ingredients and plants to take home and nurture. I knew I wanted to help people, and Professor Beery – my Herbology professor – had even been so kind as to direct me to a few of the more well- known ones around Britain. I did intern for a bit at one, but as much as I tried to find a way to help people it never felt right for me. And then two of my close friends from school got jobs at Hogwarts and I soon realized that I knew a place I could help people, as well as work with plants, and it was somewhere I knew I always belonged because it always felt like home.” 

“Really? Who were your friends that worked here?” Hannah queried excitedly, completely forsaking her work with the Moly.

Professor Sprout blinked a moment. “Why, Pomona and Minerva, of course – Madame Pomfrey and Professor McGonagall to you, dear.”

Hannah’s head was spinning. There was so much to think about. Things that Hannah had been keeping herself from dwelling on most of the week.

“Maybe we should take a break. You look a bit preoccupied, deary. Shall I send for some pumpkin juice?” Professor Sprout suggested.

Hannah nodded. Professor Sprout walked outside before sending a spell off towards the castle. Hannah followed and took a seat on the lawn by the door. Not long afterwards a house elf appeared with a snap holding a tray laden with a pitcher of pumpkin juice and three cups.

“Thank you Mimbly, just place it over there,” Professor Sprout instructed.

The little elf nodded and set them down where she was instructed before disappearing again.

Hannah was just beginning to calm down when an owl, one that Hannah instantly recognized as one of the hospital ones, came swooping down to where her and Professor Sprout were seated. Hannah instantly jumped up to grab the note attached to the bird’s leg. She quickly began reading it aloud to Professor Sprout as soon as she realized what the note was about.

 

_ “Hannah – I added Moly to a potion I had been working on with various reagents and ingredients I had been isolating over the past few months. It just finished brewing a few minutes ago and when I gave a bit to Mum her eyes started to focus a bit! Dad did, too, and raised his arm to grab my shoulder. I’m going to start a new batch with the Moly I have here before I head back. I’ll return as soon as I can. I need to discuss some things with Professor Sprout after I see Madame Larch.”  _

 

Hannah finished reading it and looked at Professor Sprout, who was now standing beside her. Professor Sprout’s kind, caring eyes peered back before stating what was apparently on both of their minds.

“It looks like Mister Longbottom might seriously be considering my offer. I take it you have mixed feelings about that, as it would mean you would no longer be coworkers.” Professor Sprout placed a hand on Hannah’s shoulder. “I can tell just from watching you these past few days that you have grown quite close, probably more than you know, since you graduated. Don’t be afraid to tell him how you feel. If I am any judge of character, I can assure you he will need your honest feelings on this to make his decision.”

Hannah swallowed and hugged her former teacher. She knew the older witch was right.

 


	10. As You Wish

“Thanks, Katie. You have no idea what this means to me,” Neville assured her.

“It’s no problem. This is all a part of my job. I’ll keep an eye on your potion and make sure your parents get some this evening as well as tomorrow morning.” Katie Bell smiled at him. “Now, shoo, you need to go see Professor Sprout still, right? I heard you already squared everything away with Madame Larch.”

“Yes. I’ll be back by tomorrow after I get more potion ingredients. I’ll see you then,” he told her.

Neville thought to apparate to the Hogwarts’ gate, but stopped himself. A plan suddenly sprung into his head and he decided to go first to the Three Broomsticks. After running in long enough to ask Madame Rosmerta a few questions about long term leasing of rooms, he made his way as quickly as out of the tavern as he could.

Neville had never run as fast as he had from the tavern to the greenhouses. He didn’t stop running until he made it to where Hannah was and scooped her up in a big hug. Sheepishly, he looked over to where Professor Sprout had been standing, one hand up in front of her face as a privacy screen between her and where Neville and Hannah were. Slowly he let Hannah down before speaking.

“Professor Sprout? I need to discuss some things with you, but first I need to talk to Hannah.” He reached down to grab Hannah’s hand and squeezed it while waiting for his professor’s reply.

“Certainly. Take your time – I will be in my office when you are ready.” Turning to Hannah before she left, Professor Sprout continued, “Remember what I said, and everything will be alright.”

She patted Hannah’s shoulder and headed swiftly back into her office in the greenhouses.

Neville watched curiously at this exchange but remained silent until the older witch was out of earshot.

“Hannah, I-” he began, but Hannah placed her fingers against his lips to stop him.

“Wait,” she insisted, “I have something to tell you first. I want you to know…that you have come to mean more to me than I could have ever imagined being able to. And I know that you care about me, too. But-” she hesitated a bit before continuing, “I need you to promise you’ll do what is best for your parents right now, and not worry about me. I don’t want you to have to choose between what you need to do for them and what you want to do with me.”

Hannah dropped her fingers from his mouth but Neville didn’t immediately respond. He looked at her quizzically, debating a million things to say in about the span of a second before stumbling out a confused -

“Huh?”

“What?” Hannah asked, a look almost of sadness on her face.

Neville cringed. That was the last thing he wanted to do right then. He tried speaking again.

“You think I would try to pit how I feel about you against what I feel I have to do for my parents? Hannah – you are now part of the reason I am working as hard as I can to try and bring them back.” He smiled before placing a quick kiss on her forehead. “I want them to grow to love you like I have. I want all of you in my life, and Gran, too. That is, if it’s okay with you.”

“Then what did you talk to Madame Larch about?” Hannah’s eyes betrayed how puzzled she was, more than the tone of her voice had.

“I informed her that I believed the best way to keep the hospital patrons and staff safe was to relocate my plants elsewhere, but after informing her of how my parents were doing asked if I could still receive grant money to continue my work. Hannah - she doubled what I had been getting.”

Hannah looked shocked, but still confused at what he was getting at. Neville knew he needed to fill her in more, but first he needed more answers.

“I have an idea,” he confided in her, “but I need to talk to Professor Sprout first. Will you wait for me in my room back at The Three Broomsticks so we can talk in private?”

“Y-Y-Yes…” she replied.

Neville grabbed her and placed a very passionate kiss on her lips before reluctantly releasing her. He watched as she took off at a brisk jog, turning once to look back towards him with a puzzled look on her face, before he himself ran into the greenhouse in search of his former teacher. He found her sitting at her desk calmly sitting at her desk drinking tea.

“That was quicker than I had thought it would be. I expected to have finished my tea before you arrived so please excuse me for not having a cup to offer you.” The older witch smiled at him before gesturing to a seat across from her.

“It’s no problem, Professor, I doubt I will even be here long enough to drink one, but thank you,” he replied cordially before taking a seat.

“So what is it you wish to discuss with me, Mister Longbottom?” Professor Sprout asked, setting her teacup on its saucer.

“I’ve decided to offer my services as a greenhouse worker and possibly as a teacher on the stipulation that I can also continue my grant work through St. Mungo’s and, if it would be acceptable, to move my current collections of plants here to the school greenhouses.” Neville explained quickly, worried he might forget or leave something out of his rehearsed script if he thought through it.

Professor Sprout stared at him a moment.

“Have you told Hannah this yet?” she finally asked.

“No Professor,” he admitted, “I wanted to ask you first before I told her. I was hoping to get an answer quickly, though I know it may not be that simple, as I would guess you would have to ask Professor McGonagall.”

“Don’t worry about that, Longbottom,” Professor Sprout assured him, pulling out her wand and producing a thin silver wisp.

“He’s accepted Minerva, and asked for exactly what you had predicted he would” Professor Sprout spoke to the wisp, “he will fill out the paperwork sometime in the next few days AFTER he speaks with Miss Abbott.”

The wisp took off out of the room quickly as Professor Sprout picked back up her tea cup.

“I advise you go speak with your young lady outside now, Neville,” she insisted, “I assure you that your terms not only acceptable, but expected, and I look forward to working with you in the near future. We can hash out the details after you figure out everything else. Have a nice day.”

“Th-thank you! This is more than I could ever dream of. Thank you!”

Neville jumped up from his seat before bowing slightly to the older witch; who started to shoo him from her office. He acquiesced, heading off at a run towards The Three Broomsticks. He knew exactly how he would break the news to Hannah, but he needed to do it perfectly.

\-----

Hannah heard Neville coming up the stairs at the other end of the hall. She had at least figured out what his steps sounded like by now. She was so full of anticipation that she could barely sit still as he turned the doorknob. Neville took barely two steps to cross to the bed, waiting until he was sitting right beside her before speaking.

“Three things. First,” Neville began, but she pulled him into a deep kiss before he continued.

His clothes had a strong earthy smell that made it all the more easy to relax into his every movement. He paused without pulling more than an inch or two away, entwining his hand into her hair as he dropped into a husky voice to continue.

“I have decided to work at Hogwarts, on the condition that I can move my plants here and continue to work on my research. These terms were not only accepted, but Professor McGonagall saw them coming. Honestly, I’m not surprised at that.”

Before she had time to overthink things, Neville began his assault on her lips with almost a zealous passion. Hannah had barely able to grasp the thought that maybe he was trying to keep her from thinking on purpose when his tongue pressed against her mouth. Moaning, she let him in before Neville pulled back momentarily.

“That would mean we would no longer be co-workers though,” he muttered.

Hannah allowed herself to stop thinking and used this as a chance to pull his shirt off. Now it was his turn to moan, releasing his hand from her hair to allow it to glide past his head. As the shirt hit the floor, Neville pulled her closer, one hand resting on her hip while the other slid up her back to her bra.

“Second,” Neville gasped, seeming to start having his own issues thinking but still desperately trying to stop kissing long enough to talk a bit. “Between the double grant money and what I expect to get as a starting professor at Hogwarts…”

 _‘Two could play at this game’_ Hannah thought.

She leant forward to catch his bottom lip playfully between her teeth, sliding it gently into her mouth and caressing it with her tongue. It seemed to work the way she had hoped it would. Neville pulled her into his lap before sliding both hands up to undo the clasp of her bra. He managed to slip his lip away from her long enough pull her shirt off, revealing her deep red bra trimmed in gold with a roaring lion on it.

Guessing how the evening might play out from that kiss in front of the greenhouse earlier had sparked her to run to her room long enough to change into something that might both embolden her and shock him. It seemed to have paid off. It was loosely hanging now that it had been unhooked, but that probably only added to the allure. Neville appeared stunned for a moment, looking from her face to her chest in awe.

“Like what you see, or were you going to try to talk again,” she teased, sticking out her tongue at him.

Before she could react, Neville had her tongue in his mouth and was playing roughly with it against his.

Hannah threw her lips against his with enough force the two of them fell backwards onto the bed.

Neville released her tongue as he slid his hands under her bra. He cupped both breasts in his hands while pushing upwards just far enough that she couldn’t quite reach his lips for a kiss.

“As I was saying,” Neville grinned, massaging her breasts as he spoke, “I’m moving out of my apartment – didn’t really suit me anyways – and I’m moving in here.”

He pushed her bra up and leaned his face forward until it was in between her breasts. He breathed deeply before moving to take one of her nipples into her mouth while lazily teasing the other between his fingers. Hannah groaned, both from the stimulus as well as the inability to kiss him. It took her a moment to realize he probably meant moving into the tavern, but at this point she would be perfectly fine with the alternative.

“And the third thing?” Hannah asked, trying and failing to keep her voice from cracking as he slid off her bra.

Neville flipped the two of them over so he was on top now. He bent down to place a slow, but firm, kiss over her mouth. As he did, he lazily move his hand between her breasts, trailing over her navel, only to graze the area between her legs gently.

Hannah responded immediately, bucking her hips into his hand and pushing back against his lips, matching what he had given her and then some. Neville began to slowly plant kisses down her jaw line and over her throat, eliciting more groans from her as he moved. His fingers made quick work of the button of her jeans as well as the zipper. He was much more certain of what he wanted compared to the last time they were in this position, and she was loving every second of it.

She lifted her hips so he could shimmy her pants off, so that she was just in a pair of skivvies that matched the bra she had been wearing. Neville pulled back to look at them and chuckled before quickly running his fingers over slit through the thin cloth.

“The third thing,” Neville informed her as he placed the tips his fingers just under her waistband, “we can discuss after we are done here because I don’t think I can word it well right now. I want you too much.”

He then thrust his fingers firmly down towards her clit. Hannah nearly screamed it felt so good. She reached for his pants and removed them even faster than he had done hers. He wasn’t the only one with a need right now. She slid her hand into his boxers and removed his shaft, rubbing it as smoothly as she could while Neville’s fingers continued to massage all around her sensitive bud. Grasping her breast with his other hand he began to knead both areas with the same rhythm. Hannah was almost seeing stars as her eyes rolled back. Suddenly, Neville clamped his mouth down on hers at the same pace and soon it felt like her whole body was being overwhelmed all at once.

Hannah didn’t know how much more she could take. She needed him to satisfy her right now. She gripped him harder and carefully pulled him towards where her need was greatest.

“Please, Neville,” she pleaded, taking every bit of strength she had to pull out of their kiss. “I can’t take much more of this without bursting.”

Neville didn’t seem to hesitate as he moved both of his hands to her waist before stripping away the last article of clothing from her body. He lined himself up with her entrance, placing the tiniest bit inside her before leaning down to whisper in her ear.

“As you wish” he told her, as he swiftly slid into her.

It was almost too much for her to handle, but after the initial thrust Neville waited for her to adjust. He didn’t move again until she nodded and pulled his head down into a deep, passionate kiss. He began to move into the same rhythm he used before, this time humming to it as he went. She had barely recognized it was ‘Canon in D’ before Neville slid a finger between them to satisfy her clit and massage her left breast – both to the same beat as before – while gently rolling her nipple between his fingers.

He pulled his mouth away from hers and kissed her on the cheek. Hannah was not expecting him to move straight from there to assault her right nipple, building all of his movements as if reaching a crescendo. Hannah couldn’t hold it back any longer – a moan of passion broke from her lips that continued with each beat of the song. Neville didn’t stop until sometime after she was sure she felt him come.

Hannah was so utterly spent when Neville finished that she couldn’t even ask him about the third thing he wanted to talk with her about. She just lay there entwined with Neville as they both fought to catch their breath.

“Stay with me again tonight.” He asked, looking her deep in eyes as if he was pleading with her.

 _‘As if I wanted it any other way’_ she thought.

“Okay” she managed to get out once she was able to. “But could you please grab my nightgown? I don’t think I want to sleep in my jeans again.”

“As you wish,” he told her again.

This time she couldn’t help but giggle at him before he untangled himself from her, pulled on a discarded pair of pants, and headed over to her room. Pouting at the loss of her cuddle buddy, Hannah waited impatiently for Neville to come back in and sit on the bed.

He pulled her to a seated position on his lap before slipping the gown over her head. Carefully, he leaned in for a gentle kiss and just held her against his bare chest. She didn’t know how long they stayed like this, but a part of her never wanted it to end.

Eventually, though, curiosity got the better of her. “Will you tell me now what it was you have been putting off? What is the third thing you wanted to discuss with me?” she asked.

Neville clearly flushed before answering her. “I want you to know you can say no, but my life has been so much better now that I have you in it again. I don’t want to leave you again, and I don’t know if it is selfish or not but dammit I have to ask.”

Neville picked her up off his lap and sat her down on his bed, moving himself to the floor.

“Hannah Abbott, I know I don’t have a ring, but I can’t go on without having you by my side. Would you marry me and promise I’ll always have you there?”

Quickly, he added, “n-n-not literally of course just – Merlin’s Beard, Hannah – you just make me able to be me. I’m calmer, I make better decisions without doubting, I’m loads happier, so much more confident, I don’t even get my nightmares when I’m with you-”

Hannah pulled up on Neville, guiding him to sit beside her, and placed a kiss across his mouth to stop him.

“You’re rambling,” she teased, “and before you say one more bloody thing the answer is yes.”

Neville’s face lit up as he kissed her again. This time it was different, slow and soft, like it knew it never had to stop so why not try and last forever. Hannah leaned into it before pushing Neville back down against the bed – this time to cuddle him more. Neville didn’t fight her, and soon they were once again a mess of limbs wrapped around each other.

It didn’t take long for Neville to fall asleep. Hannah stared at him a moment before trying to pass out, only to notice a faint glow coming from somewhere. It took Hannah a minute to realize that Neville had grabbed her Soulmate Gown instead of a regular one, and now that Neville was asleep it was glowing.

Hannah now felt more at ease about choosing a life with Neville than of any other she had made in the past month or so. Smiling, she nuzzled in further before succumbing herself to sleep.

 


	11. Epilogue

Hannah and Neville sat in his parent’s room, checking in on their progress. It had been three months since they had started taking Neville’s potion and they were starting to be able to move around and care a bit for themselves, but they still had trouble recognizing things. Even Gran had been in a time or two – never when Neville had been there – and had since stopped threatening her grandson’s work.

Neville had been explaining what was happening in his and Hannah’s life recently, like he always did when he visited, with the hope that one day they might remember enough to recognize when he told them again.

“Hannah is doing amazing studying under Madam Rosmerta, Mum,” he was telling her, gently rubbing her hand. “I knew she was competent enough to master moving mugs and plates around the whole tavern quickly with just a flick of her wand.”

“Oh stop, Neville, I’m not that great yet,” Hannah informed them from where she had been administering another dose of potion to his father. “I just hope I can get more adept before the first Hogsmeade weekend up at Hogwarts.”

“That’s right. Mum, Dad,” Neville announced, “Tomorrow starts my first day as a Professor at Hogwarts. I’m going to be teaching under Professor Sprout in the Herbology department. Most of the potion ingredients I’ve been brewing for you have been coming there – except the chocolate from Honeydukes. I wish you could celebrate this with me. With us,” he clarified, gazing over to Hannah.

Hannah started blushing, saved by the sound of a tapping noise on the window. Neville still wasn’t fond of that sound. He let go of his mother’s hand to open the window for the owl. A small owl buzzed in and zoomed straight for Hannah, who immediately recognized it as Pigwidgeon. Doubting Ron would be sending her a letter, she assumed it was from Hermione. The tiny bird flew immediately out the window again before Hannah could even pet him.

 

_ “Hannah! I just returned from Australia with my parents – Ron and I are trying to settle them back into our old home, but we’ve been able to revive a good bit of their memory. They are still a bit confused but hopefully we will be making more progress soon. Thank Neville for me, please. We never could have done this without his research. -Hermione.” _

 

Hannah relayed the letter to Neville, who looked both excited and morose at the same time. “I’m glad my work has brought back someone’s parents at least,” Neville spoke after a while. “I don’t want to keep pushing back out wedding, but I had hoped-” 

Hannah moved over and clasped Neville’s hand. “I know. You would give anything for your parents to be there. We still have time – I promised you I wasn’t going anywhere, right?” She pulled his hand up to kiss his fingertips.

Neville sighed deeply, feeling much calmer. With one finally look at his parents, he bid them goodbye before leading Hannah out into the hallway. As they reached the door, he heard a faint, motherly voice coming from behind him in the hospital room.

“Neville?”


End file.
